


女狼

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Familiars, M/M, Memory Loss, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: 兄弟猎魔又双叒叕出状况了，阴错阳差间跑来救场的Cas和一个大胸女郎交换了身体，于是Dean不淡定，眼睛不知道往哪里搁……





	1. 如何办砸一桩案件

**Author's Note:**

> S11的背景分歧，Luci没有出来搞事情

“Cantrell探员。”

“DuVall探员。”

Sam和Dean亮出证件，顺利进入发生命案的警局，小城市的警察很少能见到FBI，对兄弟俩的到来颇为热情。执勤的警官一路喋喋起自己目击的情况，他们又一起来到监控室，将骇人的画面调出。

“这的确很不正常。”受害的值班警员被四个攻击者撕咬致死，其中一人咬住喉咙后来回甩动颈部，行为与野兽无异，Dean面对血腥的画面露出嫌恶

“有羁押者的身份信息吗？”Sam翻开档案。

“三个是本地人，还有一个没见过，身份证现实是冰库司机，没有犯罪记录。”警官回答，“上周Fran还和我老婆的弟弟一起钓鱼呢，突然变成这样。”

“最初为何抓捕他们？”

“入室抢劫，把一对老夫妻家里翻得乱七八糟，丈夫给揍晕了，又把妻子从窗口丢了出去，邻居报的警。”

“他们在找什么？”

“不知道，那晚我执勤，羁押路上发生了些奇怪的情况。”

“怎么奇怪？”

“他们都不说话，这可以理解，但是Fran用叫声警告其他人闭嘴，那种声音，很像社区的野狗。当我看着Fran时有种奇怪的感觉，好像他不是个人……”警官耸耸肩，“不管怎样，那天很晚了，笔录进行不下去，我就交班走了，没想到后来发生这种惨剧。”他看着监控画面里血肉模糊的尸体，感叹起来，“这让我不得不考虑自己是不是入对了行。”

了解了基本情况，Sam和Dean便开始手头的工作，“狼人？变形怪？还是恶魔附身？”Dean罗列了可能性。

“我投票给皮行者。”Sam坐上副驾驶，将打印的监控画面抽出来，“没有尖牙，也不用武器，像是纯动物的行为。”

“我们找到这四个家伙，每条狗一颗银弹，速战速决。”

“计划可行。”

 

**

 

“Sam！！！快跑！！！”

“糟……”

猎魔是项艰难的活计，因为你无法预料会遇到什么突发状况。或许是追踪任务过于轻松让两位猎人盲目乐观，跟着没关的手机GPS来到密林，要应付的可不止是四只“狗人”那么简单。Sam还呆立在原地，就视线所及，Dean的身后起码跟着三四十只野狼，就人类的速度是肯定跑不过，他们只有两把手枪，加上匕首要应付这么多敌人也是够呛，事不宜迟，Sam撒开腿朝Impala跑去……

“钥匙！”

“接住！”

金属块在空中划出抛物线时，Dean奋力跃起从引擎盖滑了过去，在他落地时Impala发出粗重的咆哮，无数的狼爪印上Sam所在一侧的车窗。嘭！车门关闭的那刻，脚踏板一踩到底，伴随着夹道的狼犬狂吠，他们终于逃出生天了。

“你怎么认为？”

“我打中Fran时他没有变形，但是子弹能伤他，不是皮行者，也不是恶魔。”Dean干咽着平复情绪，他们已经在主路上开了很远，没有被尾随。

“所以我们要对付的是一种能控制野生动物的狼语者？”

“狼语者？”

“你还记得那种可以让你说狗语的咒符吗？我想他们可能也喝了同一种药水，这就解释了他们咬人的行为。”

“呵……”Dean也不知道哪儿来的心情笑，不过弟弟说的似乎有道理，“不管怎样，我们可能需要更多人手来对付这群畜生。”

“可以联系一下，看看有没有猎人在附近。”Sam顿了顿，“打个电话给Cas吧，说不定能帮上忙。”

“但是Cas刚刚……”Dean想到老伙伴之前一系列遭遇，这时Sam耸了下肩，这个小举动立刻被年长的猎人捕捉到，“干嘛？他已经够烦了。”

“你看到那些狼了，显然有什么密谋，我们必须用上所有资源。”

“唉，好吧好吧，”Dean妥协了，想到自己差点给一群长牙畜生撕碎，或许有个外援情况能好过很多，他边摇头边掏手机，“有时我真讨厌这种搞不定的情况……嘿？Cas，老兄，我们这儿遇到点状况……”

“给我地址，马上到。”一如既往，Cas从不拒绝兄弟的请求。

 

**

 

重新出击的计划有条不紊地进行着，一些提早赶来的猎人已经收拾妥当，Dean清点着装备，Sam向其他猎人转述遇到的状况，这时一辆破旧的小车出现在视线里，如果有什么人会在大夏天穿风衣，绝对不会认错了。

“很高兴你来了。”猎人方向手里的活计张开双臂。

“乐意效劳。”Cas和上一次见着差不多，神态有些累，拥抱时身体微微垮下来，耳边传来幽幽的叹息。

“我们要把注意力放在四个人身上，野狼用麻醉枪放倒即可，可不想惹恼那些动物保护组织成员。”

“我和Ellio去那头包抄戒断退路，他们三个从左边，这样就能困住。”来的都是经验丰富的猎人，很快知道自己要做什么，大伙儿抄起家伙蓄势待发。

“留活口，得知道他们到底在密谋什么。”

有了帮手事情进行地顺利很多，猎人们连续射击下狼群节节败退，狼语者们见势不妙掉头便跑，退路已经被蹲守的猎人把住，四只飞镖后，大胜。

“它们是狼。”

“什么意思，Cas？”

“他们身体里的，是狼。”Cas认真地检查着对方的瞳孔，“它们被有意放进人类的身体里，可能是魔法。”

“像是身体交换？”

“是的。”

“那么价值百万的问题是，身体原来的主人去哪儿了？”不好的预感在猎人之间散播着，他们看着满地晕倒的野狼，好像有了心照不宣的答案。

“什么？所有的都是人类？”当Cas点头确认后，猎人们不禁仰天长叹起来，Dean拍了Sam的肩膀以示安慰，“往好的方面想，幸好是麻醉枪。”

“这意味着起码有三十多只狼穿着人皮进入小镇，我们得想办法把它们找出来。”Sam的担忧并没有消减，“即便找到了，我们还需要巫师把人变回来。”

“而猎人和巫师的关系一向不怎么样。”

“上一次碰到一个被塞进炉子了。”Dean打趣道，“恐怕他们不会很乐意帮忙。”

“Rowena呢？”

“Crowley似乎在追杀她，恐怕已经躲起来了不好找。”

“我可以去趟地狱。”

“不，Cas！”Dean赶紧阻止，“我们好不容易和这对母子撇清关系，会有别的办法的，而且这里需要你把人狼揪出来，你现在是我们的镭射眼。”

“这是种比喻吗？”Cas疑惑地瞥了下脑袋。

“耶，别用习语难为他了。”Sam出来解围。

有了Cas帮忙，对人狼的盘问就简单很多，它们目标是个魔法罗盘，一个巫师的灵兽招募了这一带的狼群为之效劳，置换身体后它们潜入附近的小镇追踪。

“巫师哈？最烦这个。”Dean皱起眉头，“那么这只灵兽是关键角色。”

“幸运的是……似乎灵兽也打电话。”Sam从搜刮的手机里找到有用的信息。

“科技哈？”

核实了困在动物体内的人类身份，猎人们开始分头行动，把这群披着人皮的狼逮回来，最最重要的是，找到牵头的灵兽，自由意志分队重新上路。

 

**

 

他们去了电话号最后被使用的城市，如果够幸运，灵兽或许还没有离开

“嗨？”

“嗨？”电话那头传来个女人的声音。

“女士，你在我们网站预订的商品订单出现了一些问题，请打开短信确认。”Sam驾轻就熟地念白，希望能骗取对方信任。

“什么意思？我可没在你们的鬼网站买过东西。”

“订单有你的电话，只要回复确认短信即可。”

“我没有收到短信。”对方很警觉。

“可能是直接进入垃圾箱了，这种事情经常发生，麻烦翻找一下。”对方陷入了沉默，几秒钟后，电脑屏幕弹出个摄像头对话框，镜头里一张满是疑惑的面容，正对着手机屏狂按，Sam对着同伴比了个“搞定”的手势，“谢谢你的配合，祝你愉快。”

“抓住她了？”Dean迫不及待地凑过来，虽然图像有些背光，一张面容姣好的女人脸清晰地凝固在屏幕捕捉的正中央，猎人定睛观察了半秒，冷不防吹起口哨，作为一头狼来说，也算是标致了，“Cas，听着，它既是女人又是狼，叫什么？”对于话题突然转向自己，Cas愣在原地，眯起眼睛认真思考起来，可惜羽毛脑袋是很难解析出猎人的深意，“——女狼。”答案揭晓后，Dean能得到的只是更为疑惑纠结的反应，他已经马不停蹄地开了十小时的车，笑话讲到这个水平已属不易，他沮丧地翻了个白眼，“算了，我先睡觉，醒来时把搜索结果告诉我。”

“这是个双关对么？”Cas在同伴用枕头盖住脑袋前亡羊补牢。

“没关系的。”和往常一样，Sam出来打圆场。

 

**

 

灵兽的人类身份叫Melody，在一家现代艺术馆工作，至少这个月如此，“听着，艺术馆要办一个中世纪民俗展览，这是宣传信息。”Sam很快查到了头绪。

“罗盘？”

“如果她想得到它的话……”

“现在就该动手了。”Dean补全。

天黑之后，三人来到后门准备撬锁，问题是，门上得有锁才行。艺术馆使用了先进的电子密码，如果他们演的是《碟中谍》，一定畅通无阻，Dean收起了小工具向弟弟求助，Sam耸了耸肩，“我们可以试试房顶，如果通风口够宽的话。”

正在两兄弟犯难找消防楼梯时，后门突然震动了一下打开了，他们警觉地后退，Castiel面目表情地站在门内，Dean惊奇地两手一摊。

“有个员工正好下班，我拿了他的门禁卡。”天使如此解释。

“哈，得心应手。”Dean赞许地抬抬眉毛。

简单搜寻后，他们找到仓库的入口，又是铁将军把门，Dean扮作无辜问，“我想这张门禁不会正好是万能卡吧？”说着，往识别口一刷，发出了警告声。

“我有办法，”这时Cas从口袋里掏出了一叠用绳子串联的卡片，“以防万一，从保安身上拿的。”

“你真是充满惊喜，老兄。”

 

**

 

“别动，女士！”

对面的女人连忙举起双手，一副无辜的样子，“别伤害我，听着，我只是在这儿工作的，不想惹麻烦。”她的表演毫无破绽，若不是已经知道了真实身份，这幅卖弄的确能博得同情。

“我们知道你在找什么，Melody。”Dean可不吃这套，手指扣在扳机上毫不放松。

“噢？”灵兽马上反应过来，收起了脸上的矫情变为恶瞪，“教会派来的吗？”

“很高兴你这么乐观，但不，我们是猎人。”

“怪不得一副乡巴佬模样。”她翻起白眼。

“闲聊也够了，我们已经知道你在那些狼身上动的手脚，如果不把身体还给受害者，别怪我们不客气了。”

“呵？我为什么要就范呢？”

“不然就把你喂给愤怒的受害者，他们会很乐意撕碎你的。”

“你知道吗……”对方非常不屑，“灵兽知识101，我比普通的狼要强壮很多。”话音刚落，无数粗壮的毛发从她的脸上伸出，眨眼间已经从人形变成了一头硕大的灰狼。

“Dean！”

时间只够警告，恶狼翻过仓库的木箱向突在最前的猎人扑去，Dean没有选择只能滚到一边避闪，Sam的子弹在空地上反弹，畜生翻起上唇发出警告的低吼，爪子刮擦地面的声响清晰可闻。

“把那些人放回原来的身体，就可以回主人身边，当条乖狗狗，怎么样？”Dean一边坏笑一边给Sam使眼色，灵兽并不蠢，瞥过脑袋正好能看见另一侧威胁。

失去了人类的表情，此刻Melody除了持续低吼看不出任何表态，而房间里还有另一个人不满于僵持的现状。出乎两位猎人的预料，Castiel径直走向野兽，直接将手伸向狼口。天使的虎口瞬间喂进利齿之间，或许前者并不在意区区皮肉伤，另一只手死死揪住对方耳朵后头的皮毛，一把将畜生举起向后掀翻。灵兽固然强壮，和天使较量起来只能算作轻量级，背脊触地时因为疼痛缩起四肢，露出了浅色的肚皮——全身最易受攻击的部位——见势不妙，她发出痛苦的呜咽，皮毛瑟瑟抖动起来。

“按照他们说的做，就饶你一命。”Cas冷酷地命令，手依旧卡在其脖子上

“好吧好吧……咳咳……”灵兽变回了人形，头发散乱酥胸半露，她战战兢兢地求饶，“咒符在口袋里，拿去吧。”

Cas松开头发里的手向女人的腰冀摸去，此刻衣服凌乱地纠结在一起，摸了半天没找到口袋的位置，“哪儿？”

“你弄疼我了！还有，对女士尊重点！”手正好碰到了裸露的皮肤，她尖叫着抗议。

天使皱起眉头，依旧粗暴地摸索所说的咒符，旁边的人看不下去了，“停下，Cas，让她自己来吧，这么多年我也搞不懂女装的构造。”

敌人与否，Dean并不乐意看见一个女人被蹂躏的样子。松开的瞬间，Melody拉扯着衣衫向角落后缩，一副楚楚可怜状让天使莫名成了恶人。目光全部落在灵兽身上，看着她在皱巴巴的窄裙的摸来摸去……

“巫术袋！”

Sam的提醒再次迟了一步，Melody双掌一拍，黑烟伴随着无数金星在空气中四散开，出于防范，两位猎人不约而同地用袖子遮挡面部，视线恢复时，灵兽的脑袋在地上磕出一身闷响，她的喉咙卡着一只手掌，手的主人僵直着身体凌于其上。

“Cas！”

“你还好吗？”

“我控制住她了。”Cas语气平缓，似乎没受到巫术的影响。

“她好像晕过去了？”

“好奇怪，什么样的巫术是为了把自己弄晕的？”Sam插话。

“我想她只是不想交出咒符。”Cas站了起来，抿着嘴扫视地上的人，“把她和其他狼关在一起，总会有办法让她开口的。”

“那只是说说，你不会是认真的吧？”Sam疑问。

“先走吧，”Dean懒得纠结，不过他捕捉到一些别的细节，“等下，你不会留着伤口不管吧，老兄。”Cas翻开手掌，盯着皮肉撕开的地方，似乎感到了痛觉。

“还在等什么，自愈一下。”

在两个猎人的注视下，Cas无所作为，将手塞进口袋似乎不准备处理。

 

**

 

为了避免和巫师正面冲突，他们商量后决定先折回羁押人狼的山谷，Cas似乎对这次猎魔任务格外上心，没有半路玩失踪，安安静静坐在后排一言不发。一开始兄弟并没有觉得他们的朋友有什么古怪，毕竟Cas平日话就不多，一些细小的东西让Impala的主人略略感到古怪——

他们停车在外带汉堡，Dean给自己和Sam要了东西结束点单，Cas突然插话抗议对方忘记了后排的乘客。天使是什么时候开始吃东西了？庆祝猎魔胜利是个蹩脚的理由，更值得怀疑的是，Cas的谈吐方式，讲笑话从不是强项，用第三人称的调侃完全不是天使平日的风格。

然后是全程插在口袋里的手，Dean发现对方始终没有使用荣光修复自己。猎人试图提醒朋友照顾好自己，Cas全然当成耳旁风。

回到出发的地方，Sam把五花大绑的Melody抱出后备箱，尽管Dean对宝贝车呵护有加，总有些卫生死角逃过猎人的照顾，一行油污印在灵兽的脑门上弄花了她漂亮的脸蛋，Cas忽然脸色一沉，肩膀晃动着似乎要抽出手帮忙，出于某种原因他阻止了自己，立在原地冷漠地看着。

Melody在Sam的怀里拼命挣扎，发出呜呜声试图把嘴里的破布吐出来，不过高大的猎人占有体能优势，调转了姿势将女人扛在肩上继续步行。

“她好像要说什么？”

“她没什么要说的。”Cas语气很不好，以几乎恶毒的目光看向女人。

当Winchesters大胜而归时，其他猎人也有斩获，他们抓到了大部分潜伏的人狼，全都关在了简易兽笼里等待置换。

“等Milkey他们回来就是所有人了，看来能在天黑前搞定。”猎人们乐观地估计着。

 

**

 

“嘿，Cas？”Dean过去拍了下朋友的肩膀，Castiel警觉地瞥头，眼神里带着某种不确定，猎人略略惊讶地瞪着眼睛，示意自己并无恶意，“只是想感谢你。”

“哦？”对方反应过来，口气生硬地接受，“我想这是好朋友之间该做的。”

“你还没有把手治好？”Dean突然转换了话题，Cas有些尴尬，欠欠身子确保手依旧插在口袋里，藏着掖着只会让猎人不高兴，不经允许，猎人把胳膊生生拽了出来，“Cas！这很严重了，修复一下你的皮囊，看在上帝的份儿上。”

“好吧，你有纱布吗？”

Dean叹了口气，严肃地看向同伴，“我明白了，你又在惩罚自己对吗？”他握着手腕没有松开，伤口依旧红肿着，一些组织液还在不断流出，Cas有些犹豫，“我也是花了一阵才想通，你和Sam都尽力了，不管怎么样，Amara已经被放出来，再计较是谁的过错没有意义了。别再犯蠢伤害自己，听见我说的了吗？”

Cas半张着嘴半晌没有回答，最后愣愣地点点头，“我去查看一下Melody的状况，免得她有使诡计。”

望着朋友的背影，Dean总有种说不上的古怪，又不知道问题在哪里，挠了挠脑袋去烦他老弟。

 

**

 

 

“Dean？出什么事了吗？”Cas转头时满脸写着无辜。

“别动！”

Dean希望是自己错了，以及其他猎人说的不是真的，直到在牢笼前逮个正着，那个与人狼用呼噜声交流的家伙，绝对不是Cas。举枪对准目标，对方还试图狡辩，直到其他猎人也围拢上来，

“好吧，你逮到我了。”Castiel的神情忽然完全变了，语气轻佻不屑，“坦白说，现在局势对你们不太有利，在我的主人赶来前，你们兴许还有一丝生机，不如快快逃命吧。”

“Melody？”

“正是小女。”躲在Castie皮下的生物莞尔一笑，神态更似女子的娇媚。自我介绍完，她环视周围，“那么，谁先？”说着，从口袋里掏出了巫术袋。Melody利用Cas的身份搜走了原本口袋里的装备。

没人能预料魔法的伤害，看到威胁后Dean自然将手枪抬得更高，嗓门高了八度，“无论你有什么企图都不会……”

嗖！一只麻醉针突然从暗处射出，直接扎进目标的头颈，摇晃了两下，“Castiel”便晕倒在地。

被五花大绑的女人紧张地看着围拢过来的人群，Sam先赶了过去，拿掉了嘴里的布团，从喉咙里勉勉强强搓出一句，“是你吗，Cas？”

“很抱歉，我应该更小心的。”

女人的声音充满了歉意和自责，却是真正的Cas会有的反应，两位Winchesters互望一眼，不知该如何面对现状。


	2. 身边的人比你更在意

 

Cas不是那种喜欢把要求提两遍的家伙，在Melody讥笑猎人们对她束手无策的时候，鼻梁上就是一记重拳直接挂彩。

“Cas，Cas，别把你的皮囊搞破了。”一溜血从灵兽的鼻腔涌出，Dean有点于心不忍。

换了副面孔后，大家都在适应这种转变，“她”卷着袖子一副随时准备干架的模样，高跟鞋踩在松软的泥土里一步一陷地来回徘徊。“等交换回去我会修复它。”Cas不喜欢现状，灵兽的身体构造和人类很不一样，不得不使用更多荣光去适应改变，便削弱了能力。“你们看到的只是幻象，实际上我被困在了狼的身体里。”

“你是说你感觉像头狼，而不是女人？”Dean从同伴玲珑的身形上略过，不得不说幻象还算个标致的美人，褐发杏眼线条妩媚，一对挺拔的山峰在V领间显出一套诱惑的沟壑。

“试着想象一下单单靠你的后腿站立。”Cas平淡地解释，转过身面向Melody，Dean便歪过脑袋盯着那双健美的“狼腿”端详起来，不自觉地拉了下鬼脸，余光中Sam用几乎鄙视的目光对兄长摇头，其他猎人也在捂嘴耻笑。

“这些巫术袋，总有一个能用。”Cas还在想办法。

“看你运气咯。”Melody笑着插话，那副得意洋洋劲儿的确让人想揍。

“或许应该找个专家，”Sam分析道，“擅自操作魔法很容易出乱子，经验之谈。”

“唯一认识的专家正在被追杀，除非从袖口里变个巫师出来。”Dean说。

“等等，或许我们袖子里有……”Sam忽然想起了什么，“还记得Gary吗？那个偷换我身体的小孩儿。”

“啊，那个也喜欢吃汉堡的孩子。”

“如果还在练习魔法的话，或许可以帮忙——把所有人都换回来。”

“听起来可行。”

“还有个问题，她的巫师主人怎么办？”

“是啊，我的主人会把你们都弄死，死得极惨。”灵兽雀跃地说。不出所料，还没等Melody得意洋洋多久，鼻梁上又挨了一拳，这回不止是流血，从骨头歪掉的角度来看，肯定是断了。

Dean上下牙抵在一起抽凉气，恍惚间总觉得受伤的还是Cas，“我知道这是你的皮囊，还是……轻点。”

 

**

 

“很显然，她和一个叫Keller的家伙经常通话，可能是巫师？”Sam从Melody的手机里找到线索，三角定位显示机主位于他们离开的那个城市，或许本想与之汇合。

“不如把他诱骗过来，设个陷阱。”Dean的脑子里已经有了初步计划，于是把电话递给Castiel，后者的反应总是慢半拍，使了眼色后木纳地接住。

“等等，你确定吗，要不要先练习一下，Cas？”Sam有点顾虑。

“为什么？”Cas皱起眉头。

“我意思是，你的谈吐方式……”

“我的谈吐方式怎么了？”

“不像个女人呗。”Dean补全了老弟吞吞吐吐的话术。

“有什么问题？”Cas挤了下眼睛，那股子“是狼不是女人”的神情又回来了。

“巫师和灵兽之间是有精神联结的，你这么说话，对方肯定能感觉到异样。”

“你可以把对方想象成你的情人，这样。”Dean打趣地建议。

“我没有情人。”Cas非常严肃地否定了。

兄弟俩闭嘴交换了个眼色后，Sam湿润了喉咙继续循序善诱，“那就假装一下，比如想象成……亲密的人……像是……”说着眼睛不由自主地朝哥哥身上瞟。

“像是你爸！”Dean提高八度打断。

“天使和人类的感情纽带不一样，我几乎没见过他。”Cas否决道。

“直接打吧，见机行事。”

“Mel？”电话里传出的口吻很友好，是个好兆头。

“Keller。”Cas完全没有改正自己的生硬，皱着眉头一脸严肃。

“我到你的住处，也找到了钥匙，但是门房说昨晚没看见你回来？有什么状况吗？”

“没有……”兄弟两个打着手势给Cas提示，编个小小的托辞并不困难，“狼群那儿有些状况要处理，所以走开了。”

“那你明天会回来吗？”对方露出关切。

原本的计划是把人骗过来抓捕，可是Dean很怕再说下去多半要穿帮，于是咬着牙对同伴狂点头。

“是的。”Cas机械式确认。这样还不够好，Dean忽然灵机一动，用两根指头比划让同伴微笑，以此软化态度，其结果，Cas调动僵硬的肌肉裂开嘴，一边翻着白眼，一头勉勉强强挤出最后的话术，“我很想念你，迫不及待了。”

挂掉电话的瞬间，Dean扶着额头觉得头疼，“你是我见过最烂的说谎者。”

 

**

 

“他是睡着了吗？”Dean瞟了眼后视镜。

“是的。”Sam转过头确认，Cas差不多要从椅背上滑下去了，“成为狼一定很消耗体力。”

“你怎么看，Sam。”

“什么怎么看，他还是Cas，就是又小了一号呗。”

“你知道我在说什么，”或许是深夜驾车，Dean没了白天打趣的兴致，“每次我们做些什么，总是麻烦不断，帮我们的也会跟着倒霉。他刚从疯狗咒里缓过来，又变成了……我也不知道……总之，不该把他卷进来，为什么要打电话。”

“你累了，换我开一段吧。”

 

**

 

“到了吗？”Cas拨开脸上的头发从后座冒出来。

“噢……”Dean本想问个早，同伴眼皮上黑漆漆的污迹瞬间转移了注意力。女人们是如何保持整洁美丽一直是个疑团，可以确定的是，Cas完全照顾不好现在的皮囊。“或许你该先整理一下，巫师肯定不喜欢脏兮兮的宠物。”

“灵兽不是宠物。”

“先洗把脸再说话。”

他们找了家便利店，把Cas往女厕一推，兄弟俩开始了常规的食物采购，

“突然想到，既然狼要睡觉，是不是也需要用厕所。”他们正好晃到卷筒纸的货架前，Dean的调侃神经又上线了。

“跟你相处久了绝对会心理创伤的，我可不去想Cas……”Sam痛苦地闭上眼睛，因为他很清楚自己的老哥所指的绝对不是一头狼的生理结构。

这时Cas重新出现在两排货架间，或许是素面朝天的缘故，看起来气色很不好。Dean端详那张脸，没了精致的修饰也就是普通样貌。“搞定了，走吧。”Cas的喘气有些重，蹬着高跟鞋的双腿叉着向前挪，别扭的走姿随时要摔倒的样子。

“看在你爸的份上，从那要命的鞋子上下来。”Dean实在忍不了同伴如此勉强的走步。

“有点不对劲……”

“胸罩太勒了吗？”

“我什么都没有穿。”

“哦……”猎人想起了关于幻象的说辞，“确定没事吗，是不是低血糖，嘴唇都发白了。”

“不饿，只是有点热。”在Cas的概念里小小不适从来不是问题，一手撑住货架维持平衡，“我觉得……”话还没有说完，人就嘭得栽了下去。

猎人完全始料未及，然而意想不到的情况开始发生……

“他要变了！”Sam倒抽一口凉气。

“该死，该死！”Dean赶紧脱下外套盖在伸出长毛的脸上，乘伙伴还没长出尾巴前一把抄起朝着门口猛冲。

 

**

 

“耳朵动了！Cas？Cas！”

耳边传来Sam的呼喊，Castiel睁开眼睛，恍恍惚惚地发现自己置身小旅馆，想回应表达自己没事，结果吐出一连串呜呜的狼嚎，始料未及下打了个滚四脚落地，弓着背在原地使劲摇晃脑袋。

“哇哇，冷静点，可别把动物管理中心的人招来了。”Dean阻止道，他试探性蹲下查看，“你不会咬人吧？”

Cas摇摇头，他意识到自己形态的改变，尝试了几次也没办法变回人形，于是收拢四肢作降服的姿态表示已经安静下来。Cas不喜欢坐以待毙，他抖落着皮毛溜达向浴室，一个纵身跳进浴缸里用前爪不断扒拉水龙头。

“你要洗澡吗？”Sam跟了过去，试图搞明白对方的动机。他坐在浴缸的边缘，先拧开一点点冷水，水流下落后狼脑袋便伸了过去。“要再开大一点吗？”猎人揣测着同伴的意思，渐渐拧开旋钮，或许是考虑到体感想去拧热水，结果被Cas一爪子推开，他需要降温。“你还是觉得热？”Cas很大幅度点了点头，Sam便知道怎么做了。水位没过一半后，Cas便盘腿坐下，他甚至会闭上眼睛，表示这样很舒服。

Dean抱着手臂在站在门框上看着这幅古怪的场面，至少知道伙伴没事了，又忍不住奚落起弟弟对照顾宠物的热情，“就像条乖狗狗哈？”知道Sam除了瞪他也没别的招，却不想Cas提起爪子，甩了个大水花过去以示抗议。

“现在怎么办？”

“不知道。”两位猎人束手无策，如果Cas没办法控制变形，抓捕巫师的计划也会落空。

“要我说直接去公寓抓人吧，二对一，胜算很大。”Dean青睐直截了当的办法。

“可以多准备些巫术袋……”

“还是我来吧。”一个女人的声音突然插入对话。

两个Winchesters完全没注意到同伴已经变形，目光重新聚焦到浴缸时同时惊呼起来，“哇哇，你的衣服呢，老兄？”

Cas将信将疑地低下头扫过自己一览无余的前胸，重新面对兄弟俩的过度反应，十分无奈地提起手臂遮挡，“只是幻象，幻想。”

 

**

 

“伙计们，这套可以了吗？”Castiel拉开试衣间的帘子，简单的白衬衫和修身牛仔裤，长发随便扎了髻，素面的样子很像社区里常见的义工。

“还要穿高跟鞋吗，看着都难受死了。”Dean瞥向脚上尖头细跟的物件。

“为了符合Mel的性格，更有说服力，我也不喜欢。”他僵硬地迈步。

“而你还忘了胸罩，Mel的特点吗？”猎人抬抬眉毛，神情微妙地端详布料下呈现的轮廓。

“饶了Cas吧，我觉得看起来挺好的。”Sam噗嗤笑了出来。

“是时候联系Keller了，已经耽误了太多时间。”Cas没有理会对外貌的评头论足，拨打了电话。

“语气别那么硬，微笑。”Dean试图给出建议，结果同伴卡了自己的脖子令其闭嘴。

“你在公寓吗？”

 

**

 

“你好像脸色又白了。”Dean一把揪住准备赴约的Cas，深怕同伴不打招呼又狼变。

“出于某种原因，我的荣光没办法很好的适应皮囊，不过不要担心，我会打起精神。”

“等等，”猎人的手依旧钩在对方的腕臂间，“出任何状况，别逞能，交给我和Sam。”Castiel抿着嘴露出很浅的笑意，这是交换身体后第一个像样的表情，他点点头准备抽身，但是Dean还没说完，“还有件事……”他突然揪了Cas的发髻，长发顺势重新滑落，借步走到对面，用手指轻轻梳了几下。Dean总不经意地照顾一下Cas的外表，尽管这对后者来说完全不重要，他们站在很近的距离，忽起的夜风在Cas前胸露出的部分惹起一片鸡皮疙瘩，另一个人注意到了，目光顺着那条裂缝一路下滑，气氛突然微妙起来。不过猎人忽然恢复了神智，换上那副调侃的神情在对方瘦弱的肩上重拍一记，“好多了，哈？”

这时Sam走过来，杂耍般地丢着三个巫术袋，“说实话我到现在还没适应Cas的模样。”年轻的猎人望着同伴的背影开始话题。

“只能说明你观察能力太差了，他还是老样子，走路不撞到头就不错了。”Dean目送着勉强支撑在恨天高上的伙伴，不断暗示自己那很滑稽、一点不性感、没有吸引力。

“你知道Cas很久以前使用过一次女性皮囊？”

“不知道？”

“就是顺便提到的，没具体说，还挺难想象的，古代的衣服打斗多不方便。”Sam颇有兴致地继续。

“我也是知道你一直对女装感兴趣，想穿就直说呗。”

“少当一秒钟混蛋会死是吧？”

 

**

 

碎裂的玻璃飞溅落下 Sam和Dean赶紧掀起外套遮挡，抬头的时候，Castiel正掐着另一人的脖子挂在窗台上，不再耽搁，兄弟俩赶紧冲上去救场。

“快快，这又不是电子锁。”Dean看着刚刚掏出工具的弟弟催促道。

“是啊，那为什么你没能一脚踹开呢？”Sam一边翻白眼一边干活，房间里不断传来物件摔打的动静。

猎人们想到两种办法，于是一个举枪一个持巫术袋，门打开的时候却发现问题远远没有预料的简单，两头狼相互扑咬打得难舍难分。

“射它，Dean！”

“哪只？”

“大的！”

“你怎么看出来的？”

“哺乳动物一般雄性比较大。”

“现在讲这个认真的么？”

两只畜生的上下翻飞，Dean费力地瞄准迟迟不敢扣下扳机，现在Cas不在自己的皮囊里，就更谈不上自愈了，可不能冒这个险。从情势来看体格小的狼更为凶狠，大狼只有频频避闪才能避免被撕烂，但是后者的力气更多，一个弓背就把对方甩了出去。

“搞什么，Mel！”眨眼间，大狼已经变成了一个成年男子的样子，全裸，满脸写着疑惑和不解。还没来得及再说话，Cas也变回人形继续发起攻击，没了尖牙利爪，身体灵巧一跃飞扑着将其按倒在地，就这么赤条条地压制上去。

“抓住他了。”此刻猎人们已经在找地缝好不去直视那对裸体男女，这让全神贯注的Cas很不满，“过来帮忙，伙计们！”

“你想先穿件衣服吗？”Dean瞥着头，捏起角落里的衬衫递过去。

 

**

 

“搞什么，Mel？”裸男被绑得死死的，关键部分丢了件T恤遮羞，看着屋子里其他三个人围着他来回踱步，完全理不出头绪。

“我觉得他也是灵兽。”Cas瞥了眼。

“你觉得？”他们原本期待能逮住巫师，Dean的失望之情溢于言表。

“伙计们，想想，既然他也是灵兽，意味着不止一个巫师在找罗盘，我们可能要对付更多人。”Sam分析道。

“那问题就来了，它们的主人在哪里？”

“你们可以问我呀？”显然Keller的听觉敏锐，并且不喜欢被排除在外。

三人齐齐看向椅子上的家伙，对于如此配合的态度非常意外，“人呢？”

“不知道啊。”感觉自己被耍以后，Cas二话不说上前给了一记右勾拳，Keller脑袋一歪从嘴里吐出血水，满不在乎地回头与之对视，“你生气的样子格外迷人。”

Cas准备再动手，Dean一把按住，“够了够了……”然后代为上阵补了一拳，打完松开关节揉了揉，他才刚刚开始。

“嘿，别没完没了的，很疼的好么。”眼看一顿老拳伺候，灵兽改了口风，“我真的不知道老家伙在哪里，出门前没告诉他。”

“什么意思，灵兽不该和他的巫师形影不离吗？”

“我快烦死他了，只要巫师团同意我立马走人。”Keller话锋忽然转向Cas，“说到这个，你什么时候跟猎人混在一起了，以为你从来看不起这些人。”他鄙视地扫过兄弟俩的衣着。

“不管你的事情，”Cas冷冷地回应，“你刚才提到巫师团，是他们在找罗盘吗？”Keller耸耸肩，意思明显不过。“他们拿罗盘做什么？”

“挂墙上当装饰，像颗夜明星。”

“还欠揍是不是，好好回答女士的问题。”威胁完，Dean又对Cas作了个很小的鬼脸。

“那玩意真没什么用，我们私底下都这么说。”

“难道不是什么神物吗？”

“完全是那帮人在夸张……”对方不明就里，Keller摇着头解释，“巫师和女巫原本属于一个教派，自然留有一些视作圣物的法器，两边已经相互斗争了几千年，之前罗盘一直在女巫团手里，但是她们中间出了些乱子死了好多人，大女巫暴毙时罗盘莫名其妙不见了，巫师团觉得是个机会宣布自己是正统，所以得把东西搞回来。”

“既然你说罗盘没用，拿到东西又怎样？”

“巫师就有借口清剿女巫，发起战争呗。”

“所以是狗咬狗咯，哈？”一听是无关人类的内斗，Dean讥讽道。

“如果两边打起来，肯定会有无辜的人受伤，我们还是得出手。”Sam有不一样的看法，“Rowena？”Dean憋着嘴点点头，红发女人几乎将同族的女巫灭族，被人趁虚而入完全不奇怪。“有什么办法阻止魔法界的战争吗？”Keller既然不喜欢他的巫师主人，说不定是个切入点。

“一起唱赞歌？我怎么知道，他们打不打跟我又没关系，万一老家伙死了，我就自由了。”

“好吧，裸狼，那你在里头的角色是什么？”

“跟我又没关系。”Keller转向Cas，“你真的也要参合这档破事吗，以为我们还有更重要的事情。”后者绷着脸没有回应。

“什么重要的事，你找Mel做什么？”

“已经是满月了，要来不及了，事先不是都同意了吗？”Keller没有理会旁人，继续逼问女方，“有了这个孩子我就自由了，巫师团没有理由再难为我了，求你了。”

“什么满月，什么孩子？”

“Dean……”另一位猎人不太好意思地插话，“我想他的意思是，交配生育。”

“什……”Dean咬住自己的舌头来回看着Cas和Keller，进门前看到的场面不是简单的打斗，一阵眩晕如电流般击中了太阳穴。

“Mel正处于发情期，所以体温这么高。”Cas才开口。

“你就不能提前给我点暗示？”面对实情，猎人感觉自己快疯了。

“不是很重要，所以没说。”Cas没有看他，脸上浮出抑制不住的尴尬。


	3. 局面总是能一糟更糟

 

“你没事吧？”Dean看着满头细汗作困兽状转来转去的同伴不免担忧，Cas揪着领口透风看起来呼吸不畅，“你要不要去冲个凉？”

“没用的，她需要的是我。”Keller当然知道出了什么问题。

“……Cas？”只是一个走神，同伴已经跌在地上，双手抠进地毯的纤维里发出隐忍的喘息，这不是个好兆头，猎人们必须警惕起来，“Sam，快帮忙把他搬进浴缸。”

吼！正在猎人忙活的时候，Keller突然激动起来，忽然变出个狼脑袋发出吼叫，Dean赶紧拔出手枪，“别轻举妄动，不然脑袋开花。”

“你以为……吼……我想吗？”对方不断在人形和狼态之间变换，非常不稳定，“午夜了，正是结合的最佳时机。我……吼……不想吓你们，但是她这样下去可能会死……吼！”

“怎么做？”Sam托着Cas的脑袋有点慌。

“我不信，要是不做就死，那其他灵兽为什么没事？”

“有巫师在……当然没事……”Keller完全幻化成了狼，开始用尖牙利爪撕磨捆绑的绳索。

“我抓不住他了！”Dean大喊着，Cas越来越暴躁不断踢踹并朝着同类爬去，猎人不得不用上全部力气压制。与此同时，年轻的Winchester着手另一头，那畜生的力气很大，高大如Sam都几乎无法控制住。

“必须分开他们，我可不想养小狼崽。”Dean的额头爆出青筋，仿佛他才是被勒住脖子要憋过去的那个。

“你觉得这个时候开玩笑合适吗？”弟弟扯着绳子，连狼带椅子翻到在地继续纠缠，Keller不管不顾地朝目标爬去，终于一个弓背蹬开了，猎人被直接踹到了窗下，砸得眼冒金星。

“哇！哇哇！”眼看畜生冲着他们来了，Dean也顾不得太多，打算直接拔枪了事，只是没想到自己刚松开手，同样被Cas一肘子打翻在地，他发出明显不是人类的吼叫，和Keller对峙着。

“太糟糕了，我看不下去了。”Dean可不想看到限制级画面，枪栓已经打开了，恐怕花好月圆之夜要就此打住。

嗖，Keller的后肩中了一枪，它愤怒地回头，刚准备发起进攻，四肢已经不听使唤。嗖，另一支麻醉枪打中Cas的锁骨，人立马两眼一翻昏死过去。Sam使了个眼色，Dean竖起拇指，事态终于得到了控制。

 

***

 

Dean留在公寓看着不省人事的Cas，Sam把公狼扛到Impala的后备箱里锁了起来，为了确保万无一失，一人看一个。

Cas泡在浴缸里，脑袋歪在一边久久没有动静，Dean曲着膝盖坐在冰冷的地砖上，时不时用余光观测同伴的情况。夜深人静容易徒增烦恼，猎人回想起一些场景，千钧一发之际，他没有果断扣下扳机，一方面他相信Cas理智尚存，和Keller对峙是为了保护兄弟两，另一方面，万一Keller的话是真的，Cas危在旦夕，而结合又是唯一的办法……不！事情都乱套了，又一次，是拜Winchesters所赐。

“Dean？”

昏昏沉沉之际，猎人的脑袋在冰冷的地砖上磕了一下，打着激灵弹起来，和浴缸里湿漉漉的同伴对视。虽然已经不止一次见过对方的裸体，Dean的视线还是不住下移，而Cas则面无表情地抬起胳膊。

“所以你没事了？”

“满月的影响依旧存在，公兽不靠近时至少可以控制。”

“太糟了，你根本不该遭这种罪。我在想……”Dean摸了一下额头，“本质上你还是天使，不用非得待在这幅皮囊里。”

“那怎么办，Mel不可能这么轻易把我的换回来。”Cas有点消极。

“意思是，你可以用我的。”Dean迎着同伴疑惑的表情，“够强壮、不会破，还不用担心狼变，连大天使都垂涎哟。”说着嘴角弯出故作轻松的笑容。

“不，Dean。”毫不意外，Cas严肃地拒绝了。他们僵持了一会儿，因为他知道猎人的提议不是在开玩笑，依旧的，这不是个好主意。“过了今晚就会稳定下来，像你说的，我依旧是天使，能挺得住。”

“如果不行，就采取B计划，你知道我不会拒绝你。”Cas把嘴抿在一起，透过浅棕的瞳仁宽慰地看着猎人。他们对视了几秒什么，沉默中一丝微妙升腾起来，邀请天使入驻自己的身体，意味着内心世界将一览无余，意味着他们合二为一，意味着比友谊更亲密的东西，还有很多细节来不及想。“依旧地……”Dean突然话锋一转，露出坏笑，“我也习惯你现在的样子，漂亮的奶子，顺便一说。”

“你一向被女性的体征吸引，可惜的是，这只是幻象。”。

“那我能说什么呢？” 同伴依旧不解风情，Dean略略摇头，他做了个怪腔，用半只眼睛扫过对方一览无遗的前胸，迎上Cas淡然的笑容。

 

***

 

“伙计们！”Gary站在空地上目送Impala驶来，几年不见脸上已褪去稚气，像个能干的家伙。Dean还记得这位实习巫师召唤恶魔差点出大乱子，看见那小子嬉皮笑脸的模样不忍皱眉。Gary走向高个的猎人伸出手掌，后者憋了下嘴，被置换身体的回忆已经让Sam感到不适。“不是怕我又把你的身体偷走吧？”Sam笑了出来。

“叙旧可以等等，现状如何？”

“所有的人和狼都换回来了，”Gary颇为得意，“说实话，我挺意外你们打电话给我的，重操旧业的感觉真好。”

“这么说你不当巫师了？”Dean依旧皱着眉头。

“呐，Nora不喜欢。”他挤了个哀伤的表情。

“那么你还有最后一个活儿。”目光转向站在车门边的“女人”。

Sam从后备箱里把依旧呈狼形的Keller抬出来丢在地上，马上引起Gary的兴趣，“哇，这就是灵兽么，好酷啊。”

“我现在也是。”Cas说。

“既是灵兽又是天使，哇，更酷。”

“生物课结束了，能办正事了吗？”Dean打断道。

还是上次那本魔法古书，Gary布好阵，兄弟把Mel按在Cas对面，随着烛光微微晃动，仪式开启。Sam记得被交换身体的感觉，变成手无缚鸡之力的毛头小子，15岁以后就没从那么矮的高度看人，而装回身体的瞬间，仿佛重新穿回舒适的鞋子，整个人长舒一口气。烛火又晃了一次，垫子上的三人重新睁开眼睛，兄弟俩紧张地看向本属于Cas的皮囊，希望找回熟悉的神情……

“Dean？”那是Cas的声音，严肃、充满关切，Dean几乎相信仪式成功了，直到对方忽然咧嘴一笑，发出尖刻的讽刺，“让你们失望了真不好意思，显然我主人的魔法还是要比这三脚猫强。”

被现实打了一击闷棍后，在场的人陷入无序，Gary满头大汗地翻着古书想知道为何魔法失效。

“这才是我的女人。”不知何时Keller悄悄变回人形，幸灾乐祸地发表意见。

 

***

 

“那现在只剩下B计划了。”Dean皱着眉头，他看到Cas微微摇头恐怕是误会了什么，两只手拍在一起，“让我把那混蛋巫师挖出来，解决问题。”

或许巫师并不急于找自己灵兽，能够引诱他出动的最大诱惑显然是那只罗盘。计划有了，自由意志小分队重新上路，继续Mel未完成的工作。

“伙计们，看这个……”Sam将笔记本转过来，关于罗盘的背景搜集有了结果，“罗盘为17世纪一位罗马尼亚大女巫制作，用来预示下一个大女巫的诞生……罗盘由新大女巫杀死前任后继承……20世纪一度消失……1998年在伦敦的拍卖会重新出现，被男巫会占有，并以此预测和追杀大女巫的法器……巫师陷入内斗，被大女巫重新夺取……女巫大批横死，罗盘再次失踪……”

“大女巫ABP哈？”Dean分析道。

“强大的法器，只是为人误用了。”Cas纠正道。

“我们最大可能还是从美术馆的箱子里吧那玩意找出来。”

“或者，从黑市着手。”Sam接话，“我认真翻查了Mel的手机，她一直在搜索本地的贩子。”

“那就两头行动，美好的夜晚。”

 

***

 

“好吧，你从这排红色胶带的箱子开始，我翻绿色的。”Dean和Cas同时看向仓库里堆积高耸的展览品。

“我看不见颜色。”

“嗯？”Dean疑惑得看着同伴的眼睛，对方习惯性地露出一丝紧张。

“但我有夜视。”

“啊，你现在真的是头狼了？”

“如果是人类的皮囊，我现在就能感觉到罗盘的存在，魔法物件有特殊的温度。”

“难道你不能嗅出来吗？”Dean半憋着笑，等着Cas被惹恼后生闷气的样子，或许是皮囊的关系，对方怒意更为明显。

他们开始分头翻找，一头扎进满是防震泡沫的箱子里大海淘沙，有些箱子特别巨大， Cas还是跳了进去，等他满头纸屑地爬出来，Dean伸出手笑笑。

“我想我没找对地方。”

“还有几百个箱子呢，别灰心。”猎人瞥头看向一只更大的箱子。

翻找了快三个小时，在一堆纸箱木箱泡沫纸屑中间瘫坐下来，不得不宣告行动失败。

“抱歉，Dean。”

“又干嘛道歉？”

“如果不是我的大意……”

“小意思，我们是好伙伴，还不是因为喊你帮忙才搞成这样的吗？一定能把皮囊换回来，我们经历过更糟的。”

Dean在木箱边缘晃着双腿，Cas沉默了一小会儿，也挨在了旁边，“依旧的，我很感激你邀请我进入你的皮囊免除痛苦。”

“好兄弟应该的。”Dean啪得一巴掌拍在同伴娇弱的肩膀上，接触的瞬间，体温透过薄薄的衣衫传递过来，他突然意识到些什么，笑容僵了一下，为了掩饰尴尬，猎人习惯性地想用讲笑话掩盖情绪，“嘿，你知道《兄弟法典》吗？”

“是某个巫师团的教义吗？”

“是啊，”Dean大笑起来，双肩抖动个不停，然后玩味地扫视同伴的全身，“《兄弟法典》说，如果你最好的朋友某天突然变成女人，就得让另一方爽一爽。”

Cas以他特有的方式挤着眉头，然后特别严肃地问，“你是说……性交？”

“性……哈哈，”Dean仰头大笑起来，尽管都有过人类的经验了，从那家伙嘴里说出来依旧十二万分的好笑，这给了猎人极大的乐趣。笑着笑着，他的目光迎向Cas依旧专注的双眼，透过那对完全不似蔚蓝大海的棕色瞳仁背后，依旧是好朋友较真到固执的关注，Dean的笑意戛然而止，停在那里，干咽了一下，把全部的玩笑吞下肚子。等等，Cas不会是当真了吧？

“很好笑。”对方淡然地说。

 

***

 

根据Sam留的地址，两人来到约定的小巷寻找黑市入口。

“以为这地方会更难找点儿。”Dean耸耸肩，扫了眼破旧铁门的号码确定来对了地方。

“还是得小心。”相对的，Cas要谨慎很多。

指关节叩击大门，里头隐约有了动静，探视窗唰得拉开，露出一双不太友善的眼睛。“开业么，我们是顾客。”Dean开腔。

对方一言不发，恶狠狠地一瞪，小窗又关了个严实。

“还是得来硬的。”Dean拔出手枪。

“等等，我们还不知道里头的情况，让我试试。”Cas按住同伴，解开挽起的发髻，将柔软的棕发抖开披在肩上，无视Dean诡异的注释，清了清嗓子重新扣门，那双眼睛重新露了出来，只是一种直觉，那人见过Mel。“让我们进去……请？”

“他是谁？”

“一个朋友。”

“我以为你说要低调行事。”

“他值得信赖，”Cas瞥了下头，长发从脸颊滑落，用了更温柔的语调，“行个方便吧。”外貌就是一切，对方没挡住美人计，锁扣一拉放行。

“魅力不小啊，Cas。”路上Dean没能阻止自己揶揄同伴。

“博取好感算是灵兽的生存之道。”

“不像天使，楞得跟木头似的。”

Cas瞥过头，眼睛微微一眯露出不悦，不过很快又把注意力放在任务上。

 

***

 

“下午好，先生们。”一个西装革履的男人双手叠放在身前。

“地方不错啊。”Dean扫视斑驳的墙面和不平的地板开腔。

“有什么能帮助你们的。”

“我想你知道的。”Cas说。

“啊……”男人眉毛微微一抬好像想起了什么，提起桌边一个画满梵文符号的旧盒子，“你指的是这个？”

Dean和Cas对视一眼，得来全不费工夫，“是的。”欲上前取。

“哎哎……”对方抬起一根指头，“我想你忘了点什么，Melody。”

“钱？对么？”Cas猜道。

“钱？你就是为了这个么？”男人突然笑出声，露出一口过于洁白整齐的牙齿，“Melody，Melody，是不是忘了自己是谁了？”

话题走向未知，Cas不得不抓瞎着回答，“我想我们有协议，交易依旧成立吧。”

“我们当然有协议，”嘴角一抽，笑意已经变为冷酷，“你应该把东西交给我，而不是跟个小白领鬼混。”

“小白脸？我么？”Dean对突然的恶意非常冒犯。

“Dean……”

“什么？”

“我想……”Cas用舌头抵住牙齿，“这是Melody的主人。”

糟糕！能做出反应之前，巫师挥动右手，两人齐齐飞出去在砖墙上撞了个眼冒金星。Dean摇了摇脑袋阻止眩晕，拔出枪瞄准目标，子弹飞出枪膛，在碰到巫师鼻尖的瞬间犹如撞上一堵无形的枪，金属头挤扁掉落。

“这没用！”

“我来！”说完这句，Cas毛茸茸的身躯从衣服里钻了出来，利爪蹬在地上助力，一跃扑向敌人。

尽管拥有野兽的力量和速度，在强大的魔法勉强依旧没有胜算，两人再次撞向地面后，巫师冷冷擦掉脸上的抓痕，“猎人啊，什么时候学会量力而行……”他将手插进大衣口袋，手掌里钻出个荷兰猪脑袋，“想必这是你的同伙了？”

“Sam？！”Dean睁大眼睛不敢相信，不过介于猎人约定见面地点后就杳无音信，那尖脑袋的小玩意或许真的是他弟弟，愤怒之下，他奋起反击，刚迈出一步，就被强大的魔法定在原地，胸口犹如遭受一击重拳，鲜血直接喷了出去，继而跪倒在地。

“Dean！”看到猎人受了重创，Cas立马反击，相同的，再次被巫师打翻在地。

“Melody，多令人失望。”主人盯着地上不断喘粗气的畜生冷冷一瞥。这时Cas重新变回人形，半张脸都是红肿的淤伤，踉踉跄跄站起来与之对峙。“Keller对你造成很坏的影响，是时候重新教你做个好姑娘了。”巫师一手掐住了对方的脖子。

“不要！”Dean瞳孔收缩。

随着力气越来越大，Cas勉勉强强从喉咙里发出挣扎的声音，“你不能杀掉我。”

“不过是只小宠物，别太把自己当回事，灵兽再强大，也斗不过它的主人。”

“唯一的问题是……”Cas的眼睛突然闪烁出熟悉的蓝光，他慢慢掰开了脖子上的手。

“为什么？你是什么东西？”惊恐从巫师的脸上溢出。

“足够干掉你的生物。” Cas皮肤散发淡淡圣洁的光晕，手掌按在对方额头的瞬间，熟悉的天堂战士又回来了。

眼窝烧焦后，尸体无力地瘫软下去，荷兰猪从其手掌间滑落。巫师死掉的瞬间，压制从猎人身体上消失。Dean依旧为眼前的一切感到震惊，同伴说过这幅皮囊消耗了他大半的荣光，运用法力会有很大风险，也正是此时，Cas的脸变得异常惨白，后仰的瞬间以狼型昏倒在地。“Cas？”猎人跑过去查看，微弱温热的呼吸从其鼻尖呼出。

这时Dean的手指一痛，是被那只荷兰猪咬了。“Sam？真的是你吗？”当然，小东西只发出叽叽声。


	4. 好兄弟法则

原本以为Mel看见主人尸体时起码会悲伤一下，意外的是，透过Cas的旧皮囊，脸上浮出种长久压抑后的如释重负，它耸耸肩，“好吧。”

“好吧？”

“你们杀了老家伙，好样的。”

“等等，他是你的主人，什么触动都没有吗？”

“哦，”Mel不屑地抬抬眉毛，“是说和灵兽之间心意互通的老掉牙托辞，正如长久的婚姻，厌倦又不得不继续……好几百年。”

“对于我们杀他你没有意见。”

“完全没有。”

猎人们一时语塞，Dean清清嗓子，“既然事情过去了，不介意把身体换回来吧？”

“啊……”它口吻戏谑，“这是个遗留问题，你看，我的主人是个强大的巫师，恐怕咒语和他一起归西了。再者，忽然觉得这幅皮囊也不错。”

“没有办法了吗？”Mel扮了个鬼脸摇摇头，让人顿时来了火气，“你要人类的身体做什么。”

“很多事情。”出于某种原因，Mel似乎更愿意待在现在的皮囊里。

“别逼我来硬的。”

“得了，我想你们早就讨论过，把我揍死根本不解决问题，你们得让我活着。”

如果强行把灵魂从皮囊里揪出来，天使是无法进入一具尸体的，猎人的底牌不多了。

“幸好地堡有多余的房间，问题解决之前，你哪儿也去不了。”

 

***

 

嘭！Dean的脑袋重重撞在书桌上，回地堡已经三天，事情毫无进展。

“你压力很大。”Cas从另一头抬起目光。

“你看出来了哈，”猎人的口气很不好，依旧保持脑袋捶桌的姿态。

“总会找到办法的。”同伴保持冷静的口吻，慢慢地合上书籍，抽出另一本继续。

“我们已经尝试多少种咒语了？Gary的书，还有其他的垃圾……三天了，Cas！”Dean突然抬起脑袋继而把拳头搁在垃圾咒语书上。

“变形咒并不是复杂的咒语，只要我们能解出《诅咒之书》的咒语。” Cas试图安慰。

“得找到读懂它的人，”Dean噌地从座位上站起来，转身走向书架拿武器，将一颗颗女巫子弹装进弹道，“我出去找个骑扫把的女人。”

“你需要冷静。”

“我怎么冷静！我弟弟变成只老鼠，还有你，你……”他又比划了一下。

“我很好。”

“你变成了个女人！”

“和狼，我注意到了。”

“听到Mel说的吗，下个满月，你又要经历一遍濒死的痛楚。”

“还有时间。”

“而我没那个耐心了。”

Cas叹了口气，目不转睛地看着对方，“如果你是担心我的状况，问题很好解决，我可以再找一副新皮囊摆脱困境，这样的话我们可以专注于如何把Sam变回来。”

“不！”Dean想都没想否定了，而语气之坚定连自己都有点意外。

“不？”

“那是你的身体……”他需要给出合理的解释，“是上帝重塑的，很重要。”

“那的确是副强大的皮囊，好像戴久了的手套。”

“就说嘛，”Dean为Cas同意自己松了口气，“先把身体换回来，然后宰了那婊子。”

“Mel没那么坏，只是适应生存。”

“还是去问候问候它，以防漏了什么细节。过程会很粗暴，希望你不要介意。”

Cas颇为无奈地干笑一下，替手边吱吱叫的Sam翻页。

“我去活动活动筋骨，你们继续研究变形咒。”

“别太为难，不完全是Mel的错。”

“不是它，我弟弟能变成耗子？”

“吱……”

“他说什么？”

“荷兰猪。”

伴随着大大的白眼，Dean的脚步声消失在走廊。

 

***

 

这几天Dean不得不适应地堡里发生的改变，比如在厨房转悠时抬脚要注意不会踩到Sam的尾巴，穿过走廊时不会被变成狼溜达的Cas吓一跳，或者去囚禁室暴揍穿着好友皮囊的家伙时有任何良心不安。更重要是，他快对女性的裸体麻痹了。

搁在任何时候，Mel的外貌绝对是Dean Winchester猎艳的首选——棕发、丰满、女人味——只是这些特征套在Castiel身上完全变了味道。自从回到地堡，为了变形方便，Cas成天裸身裹着记录者的死人袍子，前一秒还是个妙龄女郎，眨眼间从衣料里伸出两条毛茸茸的后腿，却依旧保持坐姿趴在书桌边；亦或者，盘腿坐在地上发呆，浑然不知袍子已经褪到了腰冀。

“哦哦，Cas，文明社会！”

Cas转过头挤了下眉头，两秒钟后，眼睛下瞥到一览无余的前胸。“抱歉，”伴着略略尴尬，他把袍子拉到文明高度，“我只是……在想事情。”

“想着要不要舔自己的皮毛？”

“不，我更偏向使用淋浴。”Cas又完美错过了笑点，神情低落，“我觉得自己很没用，Dean。”

话题突然沉重起来，猎人收拢表情，也一屁股坐下去，“谈谈吧。”

“我反反复复在回想来到地球后都干了什么。”

“唉……”话题总是无法避免的，“我想我们已经翻过这页了，我们阻止了天启，阻止不了利维坦，阻止了天使阻止不了恶魔，然后又是什么上帝的妹妹，所有的狗屁事情，完全没有个头，习惯了就好。”

“我知道，但是……连些很小的事情都办不好。”Cas耷拉着脑袋轻轻摇头，“不该那么冲动杀掉巫师的。”

“是啊，可能是唯一能把你变回来的家伙。”

“我说的是Sam。”

“啊？”Dean办了个鬼脸，“让那大脚怪感受渺小没什么不好的。”

Cas释然地笑了一下，“这么说只是为了让我好过点。”

“不，你没有做错什么。”Dean真诚地说，“当时我的肺几乎给挤爆了，你只是做了必须的事情，不然大家一起死。”守护天使把嘴唇抿在一起，瞥向如今四肢健全的猎人。这种长时间的注视已经发生过无数次，而每一次Dean都无法表现得放松自如。“PB&J？”他转换了话题，在同伴的肩膀猛得一拍站了起来，又回头伸出手，对方有力地握住重新打起精神，然后一起裹着死人袍子走向厨房。

 

***

 

看了几天咒语书Dean的脑袋都快裂了，更糟的是原本沾床就能睡，今晚只能干瞪着天花板。或许是跟Cas的一番对话，他开始回忆自己这辈子都办砸了什么——基本上所有事情——失去了母亲，失去父亲，打开地狱之门，下地狱，复活，死去，再复活……连他自己都不可思议竟然能坚持到现在。最初他有个简单的工作，照顾好Sammy，后来他需要帮助别人、拯救苍生、阻止地球毁灭，普通人的生活对于他完全是奢望，如今只剩个简单的愿望，和家人们在一起……

门外传来利爪刮擦地面的慢跑，Cas又在午夜漫无目的地溜达，不睡觉真不是个好习惯。既然大家都睡不着，不如爆一盆爆米花，再把他的老鼠弟弟吵醒，网飞之夜，就这么决定了。

他系上袍子，开门朝走廊望去，正好听见另一端房门关上的声音，Cas回自己房间了。在Dean的印象里，Cas的房间总是整洁得好像没人待过，不得不怀疑天使其实在里头傻愣愣站一个晚上。还有一件事，Cas从不锁门，如果要找他，开门时总是整装待发的模样。敲敲，“Cas，我进来了？”没有等里头答应Dean直接拧了手把，不过他马上会后悔这么做。

Dean真希望Cas只是傻站在空地上，或者是头裹着袍子的狼，最起码正正常常地躺床上睡觉也行……顺着丢在床脚的袍子，一个全裸的女人跪趴在床榻上，一只手支撑身体，一只放在私处做着动作，两秒钟的画面足够猎人得上一周的精神创伤。“对…不起。”几乎是逃命的速度，Dean跟踩了电门似地向后一弹，仓狂逃走。

 

“能…能进来吗？”门外是Cas的声音，当事人的语言组织能力退化到了史前。

“记得穿上衣服，Cas。”猎人仰天长啸，不确定是不是要先去带个眼罩。

重新出现时同伴把袍子裹得严丝合缝，一只手按在胸口的开襟上小心翼翼地进入，仿佛地上布满碎玻璃渣。“我…需要解释一下刚才的事情。”

“没什么可解释的，”Dean无法直视对方，盯着桌上的便签本回话，“这是你的私事，慢慢来就好，哈…哈哈。”这两声发干的笑声让气氛更尴尬。

“好吧，”Cas欠了欠身，随时准备逃走，他努力阻止自己，“刚才你找我有什么事情吗，是关于咒语吗？”

“想问你要不要来个电影之夜，没想你已经有安排了。”Dean并不是要讽刺，可是话已经溜出来了，以防胡思乱想，他补救道，“其实这没什么，你以为我是第一次撞见这种事，应该和Sammy好好聊聊。”

“我知道。事实上，”他酝酿了一下，眼睛看向天花板，“你们两个我都能听见。”

“你……”Dean的脑袋再次绝望地仰望上帝的方向，“别再这么做了，Cas！”

“抱歉，那我走了？”

“这样事情只能更糟糕，这样吧，去喝一杯？”Dean必须想办法把刚才的画面从脑袋里清洗掉。

于是他们再次回到厨房，一人一瓶温度正好的啤酒，在开头五分钟的沉默后，Dean决定用俏皮话破冰，“看来我必须向Sam保守你的秘密了。”

“需要保密吗？不是所有人都这么干么？”

“但不会提及。”

“跟看色情片一样？”

“你学得很快。”Dean碰了下同伴的瓶口悠悠地喝，“依旧的，很高兴你找到个爱好。”

“Dean，”天使不出所料地翻了个白眼，“不是爱好，是需求。”

“慢慢来就好。”猎人做了个怪腔。

“你记得我变成人类的时候，遇到的女人Apple？”

“那个戳死你的小妞，当然。”Dean露出坏笑。

“我和Apple……你知道，那个夜晚，我感觉很安慰。”

“哦？”

“你经常和女人调情，该明白的？”

“我？那不一样。” Dean憋了下嘴继续喝酒。Cas变成人类后，他没有及时去帮助同伴，任其再外当流浪汉，才遇到了居心叵测的死神中了美人计。他也不知道为什么要介意同伴享受人生，小小的嫉妒刮擦着记忆中的瘙痒，他应该在那儿的，施以援手，阻止那种事发生。性？不太适合天使。

Cas的眉头渐渐收拢，这不是个好现象，他突然抓住Dean拿着酒瓶凑向嘴巴的那只手，呵，这家伙力气不是一般的大，酒花在摇晃下迸出瓶口滴在猎人的虎口上，“搞什么，Cas？”质问并没有阻止对方继续，瓶子被迫放下后，他的手被引导向同伴的衣襟，“你想……”手掌被结结实实按在柔软的左边乳房上，猎人差点咬了自己的舌头。万分惊讶地看向对方，迎接着浅棕色瞳仁折射的毋庸置疑，掌中无比真实的触感让时间凝固在那里，连心脏也失去了跳动的能力。

赢得这场争论的胜利后，Cas松开了他，唇间吐出缓缓的呼吸，双峰也随之起伏，“晚安，Dean。”

猎人突然松垮下来，酥酥软软地倚在案桌边，只有狂跳的心脏不断尝试跳出嗓子眼。

 

***

 

气氛异常安静，只有Sam不断发出吱吱声，Cas则用简短的语言做回答。

昨晚的事情Dean还不知道如何消化，他的脑子搅成了一锅粥。嘲笑好朋友突然长了对奶子是一回事，真真切切摸上去又是完全另一回事，尽管隔着衣料，每每回想起来猎人的耳根又是一阵燥热。并不是说Dean从没见过摸过那玩意，Dean见过摸过的奶子可多了，关键是，没有任何一次会造成心脏骤停的触动。天使不善于争论，但只要这愣家伙想证明的事情，就会义无反顾去达成，Cas这么做，完全是他自找的。现在Dean几乎无法直视Cas，尤其不能隔着这幅皮囊，思绪犹如脱轨的云霄飞车般上下翻滚。接触的那个瞬间，Cas直视着他，仿佛要看穿他的灵魂，或许也真的那么做了，那么天使一定能读到绿眸子背后燃起的欲望。回到房间后，脑子里一遍遍回忆Cas抓住自己时的力量，眼睛中折射的怒意，把手按上胸口的坚定，当时他们很近，近到可以亲上，但对方不会那么做，这才是最要命的。渐渐地，他硬了，一个人，没有任何外在因素可以使他分神，只能跟个青少年一样等那玩意自己消停，真是搓火且沮丧。

“所以你认为Dean说的有道理？”

“嗯？”Cas突然开口，Dean从云山雾绕中抽出来。

“Sam也认为我们应该出去寻找大女巫。”

“Rowena？”

“或者去欧洲，如果有必要的话。”

“好呀，假期计划。” Sam又吱了好几声，Dean啪的合上书籍，“抱歉，老弟，读不了鼠语。”

“荷兰猪。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“他在说什么？”

“罗盘，事情会容易很多。”

“啊，怎么忘了这茬。”

巫师死了以后，猎人将罗盘带回地堡，本以为是什么不得了的法器，打开盒子的瞬间都不知道说什么好——里头躺了快快要腐烂的半圆形木块，上头的花纹刻字已经很不明显，天知道东西是不是真的能用。

“这玩意怎么用？”他们需要大女巫告诉他们怎么使用法器，而罗盘又是用来寻找大女巫的，事情又陷入死循环。“好极了，所以就是块垃圾。”

“不全是。”Cas耐住性子翻译鼠语，“我们可以用它把大女巫引出来。”

“是的，顺便召来更多巫师追杀。”

“我们需要一个周密的计划。”

 

***

 

不再旁敲侧击，他们决定高调迎战，回到Mel工作的美术馆，利用职务之便将罗盘加入宣传画册，接下来就等着全魔法界的人士从四面八方赶来抢夺，而他们只需要擒下其中一个。

“我的老鼠弟弟说了什么？”Dean等电话结束后询问。

“Sam认为这是个愚蠢到疯狂的计划。”

“猜他就这么说。”Dean整理了一下身上的保安人员制服，顺便瞥向依旧裹着毛毯的同伴，“你不准备准备吗？”

Cas瞄了眼墙上的钟，时间差不多了，他走向摆在床上的礼服裙，准备褪下毯子时突然意识到什么，瞥了下脑袋，“你不回避一下吗？”

“知道么，我已经放弃了，就当我不在。”Dean翻了个白眼，一跃躺倒在沙发上翘起腿休息。

这两天Cas依旧保持我行我素，一回到Mel的公寓就变回狼形，只在需要交流时把脑袋变回来。如果人脸狼身已经很恐怖了，更别提大清早去小解时，一推开门，台盆前立着一个上半截是狼，腰腹以下撑着两条女人腿的混合物，猎人已经好久不做关于怪物的噩梦，因为天天可以看见。这时裸女在开阔的空间里背对着进行更衣。为展览开幕，Cas特意选择了条深蓝色的紧身裙，布料从皮囊玲珑的曲线划过，后背的拉链扣正好落在腰窝的下缘，露出一点黑色的内裤边。

“要帮忙吗？”Dean从余光里看见同伴正在和拉链纠结。

“我不明白为什么要设计在够不到的地方。”

“因为女人都不可思议。”说话时人已经闪到背后，顺着同伴的指缘捏住细小的拉链扣，随着衣服慢慢合上，Dean的目光从光滑的背脊扫过，好吧，或许他还没对女性的体征完全失明。

“我开始化妆，你把武器打包。”Cas没有注意到同伴在愣神，直直走向化妆台，摆布起上头的瓶瓶罐罐。

“还越来越像个女人了呢，Cas。”

“瞧着。”同伴不出所料地翻了个大白眼，从小小的包装里旋出口红。在美术馆卧底的两天，Cas似乎越来越适应现在的身份，说话不再硬邦邦，猎人亲耳听过这家伙用女人惯有的撒娇口吻请求馆长把Dean加入安保人员名单。嘴唇上抹过两片殷红，Cas极快地将长发挽出个高耸的发髻，抽出个珍珠装饰的发夹固定，随即手指点过桌上一排造型各异的香水，随机拿起一瓶闻了闻，露出半厌恶的表情又对自己点点头。房间里瞬间弥漫起一股甜腻到呛人的香味，Cas抚平裙身上的皱褶转向猎人，

“绝色！”Dean比了个大拇指，他让口吻尽可能的调侃，好掩饰内心被惊艳到怦然心动。

“很好。”或许以为又被讥讽了，Cas对赞赏并没有太多反应，迅速走向一双高得惊人的皮鞋，做好了战斗准备。

 

***

 

或许是神经过敏，展览上每个西装笔挺的男人都像巫师，每个打扮妖艳的女人都是女巫，Dean警觉地扫过每一张脸，希望能找到合适的目标下手。大部分时间他都很无聊，溜达着看看展品的名牌，时不时偷一杯香槟喝喝，如果有客人对罗盘感兴趣，就竖起耳朵偷听一会儿。他会在间隙瞄一眼Cas的位置，见缝插针地交换意见。

“别靠太近，馆长会以为你在偷懒。”

“有什么发现吗？”

“滥用止汗剂掩盖狐臭是个很大的问题。”拥有狼的嗅觉弊端还是很明显的，之前Cas就直接把Dean几乎塞进嘴里的披萨丢进垃圾桶，因为闻起来“满是细菌的腐败”。

“我觉得刚才和你说话的家伙挺可疑的。”

“Vince？展览项目经理，我翻过他的办公包，没问题。”

“所以什么发现都没有？”

这时一个年长的男人走了过来，Cas吸了口气摆好微笑的表情，“耐心点……”

和其他宾客不同，这个男人似乎认识Mel，走过来抬起一只胳膊示意女伴挽住，Dean能看见Cas唇缝隙曲线中写着不情愿，娇小的身体在高跟鞋上顿了顿站到对方身边。两人走到远处，大概是罗盘所在位置的另一端，不过Dean的眼睛一刻都没离开，全程目睹那老色狼对着Cas上上下下打量，一会儿要碰杯喝香槟，一会儿凑近作微笑姿态耳语，那副流哈喇子的模样让人作呕。Dean打赌Cas此刻内心已经想好怎么把这老头暴揍一顿，然而同伴的表情似乎表达着完全不同的状况，只略略皱起眉头仔细聆听，介于天使对闲杂事务的耐心极低，对方似乎正吐露着重要信息。然而言谈间男人又将手搭在女伴的后颈上，继而缓缓下移顺着脊梁摸到腰冀，眼前的一幕让Dean十二万分的难受，即便Cas不发作，他也要替天行道灭了这老色狼。谈话结束时两人贴面作别，他死定了，活不过天亮，Dean差点咬碎了牙根。

“真要为这种人牺牲色相吗，他的年纪都够当你爹了，以为你的品味没那么差。”Dean没好气地晃荡过去。

“这跟我的品味没有关系，而且我已经存在了几亿年……”Cas脸上泛起怒意，不过他懒得嚼舌根，打断了自己把心思放在正经事上，“他就是我们要找的人。”

“谁？”

“男巫团州主席Cliff，Keller的主人。”

罗盘的出现果然吸引了巫师教会的主意，Cliff亲自现身确定展品真伪。刚才的对话里Cas确定了两件事，Cliff还不知道Mel的主人死了，以及大批女巫开始集结，魔法界恐怕不可避免地要爆发冲突。Cliff认为罗盘的出现是干掉大女巫的好机会，并略略透漏霸魔法界的野心，现在Dean能体会为何Keller一门心思要离开他的主人，恐怕是个魔鬼级的人物。

“Cliff有没有问及Keller，如果露出马脚就打草惊蛇了。”Dean在作下一步计划。

“我觉得他已经不关心Keller的死活了。”Keller此刻和真正的Melody所在地堡的囚禁室。

“为什么？”

“你记得Keller和Mel的计划吗，将他们结晶交给教会换取自由。”

“嗯？”

“Cliff以为Mel已经怀了。”

“噢。”这大大出乎猎人的意料，原来那顿爱抚是在盼着小狼崽的出生，想到这里皮肤上不自主泛起一大片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

***

 

“快走。”

“怎么了？”Cas一副被踩了尾巴的样子引起Dean警觉，正当他准备拔枪预备时，眼角看见快步追来的经理Vince，“有倾慕者啊，不赖嘛。”

“没时间打发无关的人。”

“Mel！”

Vince就是那种典型的追在美女屁股后头的跟屁虫，此刻如同欢乐的柯基犬般急急跑来，躲不过去，两人同时朝天空翻了个大大的白眼回头。

“怎么，Vinnie？”Cas已经能很自如地运用女性魅力。

“第一天展览很顺利啊。”

“嗯。”

“大家都累坏了，刚才有个记者准备开整版报道……”倾慕者滔滔不绝地说着不痛不痒的事情。

“你想要什么？”Cas的耐心终于到头了，露出原本的口气打断。

“想知道你晚上有安排了吗，最近新开家不错的中国餐厅。”

Dean能感到Cas向他投来求助的目光，于是抢一步，“事实上她有约了。”

“你是……”经理人打量着Dean的保安服。

“是个朋友。”Cas回答很简短。

“哦？”Vince还有点不死心。

“准确说，男朋友。”说完这句，猎人挂着狡颉的微笑挺起胸膛，足足比对面的家伙高出大半个脑袋。听到这句，倾慕者犹如撒了气的皮球，肩膀渐渐松垮下来。保证胜利果实，Dean伸出胳膊，“走么，Mel？”

在好笑、白眼、摇头一系列表情从脸上顺序上演后，Cas将纤细的胳膊搭在同伴身上，两人迈着情侣步子快速摆脱纠缠。


	5. 所以我们接吻了？

 

“嘿，Sam，听着……”Dean顿了顿，擦掉嘴角的血水，“事情搞砸了，我和Cas好不容易逃出来，其他的等我们回来再说。”

刚才的一个小时发生了什么，男巫、女巫、他们的灵兽、魔法、混战……事情来得太快，重要的是，Cas卷入其中受了重伤，而后备箱里还躺着奄奄一息的Cliff。猎人稳了稳情绪，从后视镜看着皮开肉绽昏迷不醒的同伴，一脚油门朝最近的兽医院狂奔。

不要祈祷这个点医院还有人，不过更好。Dean踢碎了玻璃门，抱着Cas往里冲，他尽可能找到所有能用得上的，用他多年“自我修补”得来的医术开始对伤口进行处理。Cas很安静，睁着半只眼睛，凌乱的呼吸说明他正承受巨大的痛楚，血液还在不断顺着皮毛滴下，他无法利用荣光自愈，猎人尽可能轻地将裂开的皮毛缝起来，也是唯一能做的了。

“抱歉，Cas，”Dean剪刀线头叹气，“这下应该是冲我来的，你不该替我挡着。”同伴发出呜呜的声音，“我知道、知道，换做是我，也会为你赴汤蹈火……不，你这么做太蠢了。”或许是狼形的关系，猎人粗糙的手掌开始反复抚摸其皮毛，“再休息一会儿，回到地堡就好了，一切都会好的。”他喃喃道。

恍恍惚惚间Dean的脑袋一歪撞在了手术台上，痛得睁开一只眼睛，正好和近在咫尺的Cas对视。对方想要说什么，最后只是化作一个淡然的微笑，“嗨，Dean。”

 

***

 

黑斑羚在公路上疯狂咆哮，每多耽搁一秒，距离Cliff彻底咽气又近了一步，偏偏查超速的警车追到屁股后头，Dean真想一枪打爆其轮胎甩开。

“熄灭引擎，靠边停车，先生。”扩音喇叭传出公式化的警告。

Dean憋着火气拔掉车钥匙，重重摔了车门走到公路上。

“有人很着急啊。”警官揶揄着走近，手一直按在枪套的位置。

“江湖告急嘛。”他不能为此惹上麻烦，于是挤了个假笑。

“证件。”

“任何你想要的。”Dean慢慢抽出皮夹，幸好他有一沓假证件。

那人扫了眼证件默不作声，仿佛是在找问题加以刁难，笃悠悠地走向汽车，弯腰看向车内。Cas穿着兽医院的制服坐在副驾驶，如果凑近了可以闻到消毒水的味道。警官将墨镜褪到鼻尖，扫过乘客后态度突然有了好转，“上午好，女士。”Cas极其惨淡地点头示意。“麻烦你也下车。”他绕到副驾驶一侧亲自打开车门，那副流哈喇子的样子让Dean颇为不爽。

“你的证件。”

“我……呃……”这是个问题，Mel的衣服和物件都已经在美术馆的混战中丢失，“我有了些麻烦。”

“哦？”对方很感兴趣，半倚着车身，一只脚尖点地。

“我们……”Cas的眼珠左右瞥着，余光里和Dean打着暗号，猎人在警官看不见的地方摇了摇头让他放弃动粗的念头，他们迅速交换眼神后，Cas强耐着性子，“遇到了麻烦事，我现在没有证件……暂时。”

“没有？恐怕会很麻烦。”

“那么……”Cas又朝同伴瞥了下眼睛，一个可行的计划随即诞生，他走进一步抵达警官的“私人领域”，单手扶在腰上，从宽大的制服里掐出曲线，柔声柔气地继续，“今天真的过得很糟糕，如果有个好心的警官愿意帮忙的话，太感激不尽了。”

或许是温热的天气，或许是暧昧的交流，暖风拂过，警官有点飘飘然，眼睛略过女人柔美的颈部，垂下一只胳膊耸肩，“总会有倒霉的几天，我也是个通情达理的人，你和你的朋友可以离开。”两人长舒口气，Dean也把匕首重新插回袖管，然而这时，对方又想起了什么，“例行公事，让我看看后备箱。”

糟糕！Cliff还在里头，如果还没死的话。B计划，两人默默跟着警官抵达后备箱的位置，由Dean扮演喋喋不休的角色转移注意，好让Cas趁机下死手把人敲晕。

“什么鬼！”正当Cas的手臂已经举过头顶时，警官突然冒出一句，大家停了下来。一开始以为对方发现了猫腻，直到一大片阴影投射在三人身上，抬起头，只见到遮天蔽日翻飞的乌鸦。

“总部，总部，有情况，一大群……”话还没说完，警官被放倒了。

“这是为他好。”Cas说。

“现在怎么办？”Dean早就知道答案。

“战斗。”

 

***

 

和美术馆遇到的场面一样，这群乌鸦忽然聚拢飞向地面最后变成一个女人——Vanessa——目前活着的最老的大女巫，当然，年龄从她美艳的外表上完全看不出。落地后，女巫不紧不慢地抽出长烟嘴，吸了一口才开腔，

“好吧，”她轻蔑地看向对面的两人，“我想你们拿走了属于我的东西。”

“你说什么呢？听不懂。”Dean扮了下鬼脸。

“交出来，我可以让你们死个痛快。不然的话，你会希望自己从未活着。”

“好吓人啊。”

“Dean。”面对同伴这个节骨眼上如此不严肃，Cas已经做好了准备，几步助力后变成灰狼飞扑过去。只是前爪能触到对方的那个瞬间，女巫忽然变成了几百只乌鸦上下翻飞将Cas包围起来。两方打得难解难分，Dean在一旁举起手枪却不知道往哪里打。

一轮战斗后，鸦群飞到高空，又挑了快空地降落重新变回人形。她的脖子上有一道明显的抓痕，斑斑点点的鲜血沾上衣襟。Cas四爪着地喘着粗气，可见之处已经遍体鳞伤。“啧啧……”女巫故作镇定，“作为一只小宠物，很令人刮目相看。”

Cas也重新变形，除了鸦嘴留下的斑驳咬痕，腹部横过一条醒目的伤口，是凌晨刚刚缝上的。Dean可不想眼看同伴被撕碎，从旁悄悄靠近，在下一轮攻击开始前大喊一声跳起，与此同时子弹已脱膛而出。只见女巫胸口炸开一个小小的窗口，正中靶心。按照往常经验，此刻对手已经一命呜呼，Vanessa身体晃了晃，原本美丽的容颜忽然如融蜡般滴落，褪去伪装后显露苍老狰狞的本色。

“你该多抹些防晒霜。”Dean厌恶地望着对面的老妪，调侃之余不忘再送几颗女巫子弹过去。

女巫没有倒下，低头看向心脏的位置，取一个指头沾了沾血浆放到嘴里尝，“小子，我可不是一般人，Vanessa The Great。”被激怒后，对方周身散发出难以名状的阴森可怖。

“Dean，让开！”Cas吸引了注意。

“别急着找死，让我先吃了这漂亮小子，再用你的狗毛做一顶帽子。”

Cas慢慢从地面升起，小小的躯壳下依旧燃烧着继续战斗的勇气，双眸再次闪烁荣光。

“你是谁？”女巫发现自己对付的家伙没那么简单。

“Castiel，主的天使。”话音刚落，他的手里多了样东西，天使之刃。

 

“呜呜呜……”

“闭嘴！”Dean忽略后备箱里拼命挣扎的Cliff，拿起散弹枪冲去厮杀。

公路上只见一团黑雾将Cas团团包围，天使的荣光和女巫的魔法你争我夺，每每猎人试图上前帮忙都会被啄得晕头转向，只向天空的散弹枪只能零星打下几篇羽毛。双方再次分开时，鲜血淋漓的Cas滚落个好几圈摔到远处，天使之刃咣当一声坠地。

“好吧。”女巫悠悠走向败将，手臂一扬将武器攥起端详，“我想这就是结束了。”

不！天使之刃可以杀死Cas，绝对不能让惨剧发生，Dean的脑海里穿过无数可怕的念头，精神聚拢的那刻，他决定赌上最后的筹码。

“嗨，老太婆！”

“又来？”Vanessa不屑地别过脑袋，脸上的沟壑又深了几分。

“巫术袋！”一颗小小的布袋呈抛物线坠地，滚落到对方脚边。

“业余。”她奸笑起来，身体像失灵的洗衣机般疯狂颤动仿佛随时可以散架。

“Dean，快走！”

“不，Cas。”

“你赢不了的。”

“我不需要赢，只需要转移视线。”

“什么……”女巫察觉到空气中的异常，脖子转动发出咔咔声。

“Van，我的老朋友。”顺着一个浑厚的声音，Cliff的手掌燃烧起一小戳火焰。

“不！不！！！”惨叫中，熊熊焰火包围了Vanessa，任其挣扎惨叫却无处可逃，疼痛难忍间她的身体炸裂成无数的乌鸦，可没有一只能逃脱火海。几乎是残忍又经典的方式，女巫被烧死了。

 

***

 

“等等，他在这里干什么！为什么不杀了他！啊……”

“正如你所见，活蹦乱跳。”伴随着Keller撕心裂肺的惨叫，Dean关掉禁闭室的大门。

“自由意志完全不适合灵兽，只能让它肆意妄为。”Cliff皱着眉头，从神情来看，对猎人的诚意表示满意。

“那么，你该完成自己的第一个承诺了。”

他们回到大厅，Cas正在桌子上准备仪式需要的材料。Cliff不由自主地略过那副美丽的皮囊，这让Dean起了敌意，“嗨，专心点儿。”

“天使？”巫师依旧在Cas身边嗅来嗅去，“多希望我也有个专属天使。”

“他不是我的专属天使。”猎人脱口而出。

“天使只属于上帝和天堂。”Cas冷冷地回答。

“少废话了，开始吧。”

“小菜一碟。”

Cliff熟练地摆弄起施咒需要的材料并念念有词，从手掌里搓出一小团火焰加入钵内，空中瞬间炸开一道刺眼的光束。一阵热风拂面而过，猎人放下胳膊时，房间里又多出一个人——高大、壮实、头发飘逸——他的蠢老弟回来了。Sam四处张望，两只手还缩在胸前呈佝偻状。

“太习惯当老鼠了吧？”Dean的脸上绽放出大大的微笑，将弟弟揽入怀中。

 

“什么叫做你没辙？”Dean暴跳起来。

“没办法，玩完，死路。”Cliff淡定地回答。

“别急，Dean，”Sam卡到两人中间，“你还想要罗盘对吗，那就得把Cas变回来，最初也是这么同意的。”

“呃……”巫师将手放进衣兜，“当时情况紧急，当然有什么答应什么。现如今我都把Vanessa The Great灭了，罗盘不是那么重要了。”

“你能把我变回来，却变不回Cas？”Sam挑高眉毛，“算什么三脚猫巫师？”他使用激将法。

“哼？你觉得魔法很简单么，小子？”

“愿闻其详。”

“变形咒很简单，是个巫师都会。但是灵魂交换，只属于有天赋的那类。”

“我以为Gary挺有天赋的。”

Cliff不忍耻笑，“你们还不明白么，灵魂交换的关键是灵魂，不只是被交换的双方，还有施咒者。”

“你的意思是，只有施咒的巫师才能把人换回来？”

“解铃还须系铃人。”

猎人们几乎是绝望地长叹，Dean掐着自己大腿后悔已经把尸体烧成灰了。

“但是，我可以给你们个出路。”

“快说。”

“刚才说了，灵魂是关键，找到那个灵魂，还有机会。”

“慢着，为什么你这么热心告诉我们？”

“因为想看你们去死。”Cliff狡颉一笑，牙齿发出阴森的白光。

 

***

 

好人上天堂，坏人下地狱，那巫师死后岂不是回奥兹国？绝不可能！大部分巫师，不，所有巫师，都是被诅咒的，一些狡猾的技能让他们在人世的最后一刻逃脱命运审判，来到超乎天堂和地狱的地方……

“你确定这是个好主意吗？”

“不，这是个糟糕的主意，超乎糟糕，糟糕绝顶的糟糕。”

“你意识到自己的语法错误了吗？”兄弟俩一边抬杠一边做准备，Dean甚至开始想念Sam只会吱吱叫的日子了。

随着地堡大门开合的声音，下旋楼梯传来一阵轻盈的脚步，是Cas。

“怎么就你一个人？”猎人朝同伴身后看，确定没有跟随，“遇到什么问题了？没有死神愿意交易吗？”

“事实上，很多人对Cliff留下的巫术袋感兴趣，竞争激烈。”

“那优胜者在哪里？没看见和你一起呀？”

“它在……”兄弟两人大惑不解之际，Cas踱步靠近，深吸一口气闭上眼睛，身体似乎突然失去平衡飘荡起来，再次睁眼时，以一种完全不似原来的神态看向另外两人，“大名鼎鼎的Winchester兄弟，幸会了。”

事情是，Cas又邀请了一个死神进入Mel的皮囊，这让Dean的脑袋更疼了，“搞什么鬼，Cas！”

“是Ron，”死神自我介绍道，“乐意为你们效劳。”

“好吧，Ron，你能带我们去冥界？” 事已至此，Sam直切主题。

“工作时我们跑上跑下，把灵魂送去它们的归属地，冥界更类似于休息场所。”

“随便，能快点吗？”

“嘿嘿，也就是Winchesters这么急于求死了，需要旅游须知吗？”

“带路吧！”

“吻我。”死神上前一步。

“等等，”Dean吓得后退，“你又不是恶魔。”

“只是无法拒绝……”

柔软的双唇忽然贴了上来，软肉拼死抵开他的牙齿寻找缝隙，伴随着色情的啧啧声，Dean已经被吸入真空的世界。

 

***

 

我可没同意！Dean有些恼火，用力一推拉开，睁开眼睛的瞬间，却看见一脸懵的Cas——原来的Cas——搞什么鬼！

“Cas？你怎么？”难以置信，恍惚间Dean以为自己见鬼了，那个穿着风衣的无聊家伙确实站在不足咫尺的范围，所以，怎么会？

“我们已经抵达冥界。”Cas故作镇定地回答完，将双唇抿在一起。

“我不明白……还有，”他紧张地四处观望，“Sam呢？”一丝恐惧划过。

“他没事，我把他留下了。”Cas摆出明知做错事情的无辜样子，“我不能同时让你们两个冒险。原本死神只带我去冥界，它怕我事后反悔，所以要你们兄弟其中一个作人质。”

“什么？Sam被绑了？”看着同伴缓慢地摇头，猎人恍然大悟，“我是肉票哈？”

“抱歉，Dean。”

“无所谓，”他摆摆手，“那我们已经在冥界了，接下来怎么办？”

“找到Cliff，回收他的灵魂，然后离开。”

他们同时望向空旷无人的四周，环境很像是魔戒里描述的画面，荒凉、充满死亡的气息。尽管前路茫茫，踩在地上那些说不清是什么发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，Dean还是很高兴，和好朋友平肩作战，和往常一样。

“你这样顺眼多了，没有荒谬的头发。”猎人一边躲避脚下的水坑一边聊天。

“我的头发怎么了？”Cas保持平时的步调，对坑洼的地面视而不见。

“太长了。”事实上Dean很喜欢那种松松散散的大波浪，当然他打死都不会承认。“依旧的，还是现在这样好。”

“你现在看到我是什么样子？”对方停下来。

“就是你……”他摊开手，有些摸不着头脑。

“你看见的我是Jimmy的样子？”Cas沉思片刻，“这说得通。”

“什么意思？”

“人死了以后，灵魂会投射出往生，……”Cas不想解释得过于深奥，“跟我描述你看见的冥界。”

“呃……像是《活死人黎明》的片场。”

“这是你的构想。比如，天堂是美梦，地狱是噩梦，在这儿，会投射出你想象范围所及的事物。你看见我以Jimmy的形象出现，那是因为你希望如此。”

“如果我把你想象成米老鼠你会长一对大耳朵吗？”在等同伴沉下脸之前，Dean就此打住，“那我们怎么打通关？”

“我去寻找Cliff，你就待在原地。”

“等等，什么？”

“我拥有Mel的皮囊，是Cliff前世的牵挂，这能帮助我尽快找到他的灵魂所在。”

“让我坐冷板凳哈？”

“Dean，这是个危险的地方，我不能再让你担风险。”

“好像你不危险一样。”

“我没有灵魂，冥界不会影响我，但你不同。”他担忧地看向猎人，“那些你所爱、所恨、所伤所感，如果陷得太深，就回不到人间了。”

“哈？”

“我可以把你拉出地狱送出天堂，一旦冥界困住你，我将无能为力。”

“好危险呀。”

“我是认真的，”Cas的神情前所未有地凝重，“坚持住，坚持真相，警惕记忆被篡改。”

Cas忽然不见了，把Dean独自留在魔山之下，他耸耸肩。经过一番理论解释后，眼前的场景不再恐怖，橙红色的天空还有冒烟的地面还挺无聊的，他闭上眼睛深呼一口气，重新打开时，已经站在了一条空旷的高速公路上，不远处是被擦得蹭亮阳光下闪闪发光的Impala。“酷哦。”Dean掏出车钥匙，脑海跳出Highway To Hell狂躁的鼓点，一脚油门绝尘而去。

 

***

 

他在这儿多久了，两天？三天？Dean对时间的概念已经发生错乱，他努力打起精神，想象一个味道不错的快餐店，和屁股圆润得如同卡通画的美丽服务员。

“还要什么吗，甜心？”

不，那声音听起来像……Eve！抬头间，怪物之母正拿着枫糖浆朝草莓派上倒，挂着可人的微笑，该死的。Dean原本差点从椅子上摔下去，但他记得自己在哪里，别慌，深吸口气，一切都会好的……睁开眼睛时，餐厅只剩下他一人，连桌上的食物都没了。

再试一次！Dean必须把屁股圆润得如同卡通画的美丽服务员招呼出来服务。

“还要什么吗，甜心？”这次更糟糕，Eve端着食物走过来，头顶源源不断地留下黑色的粘液——她死前的样子。

该死！这不是第一次发生这种事情了，原本Dean在公路上飙车，听着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，忽然间Sam和Jessica出现在后座，他们聊起婚礼预备。一开始Dean并没有警觉，毕竟打心底还是希望老弟还在斯坦福读书从未陷入危险。随着话题深入气氛忽然骤变，他们争吵起来，Jessica抱怨Sam从不提及他的家人，“你知道问题所在么？正是因为你和你那莫名出现的哥哥，我才被烧死的。”眨眼间，Impala车顶燃起熊熊火光，Dean赶紧跳车逃生……

好吧，Dean的手里多了把Benny给他的武器，砍怪物这个最好使了。手起刀落，Eve的脑袋滚到角落，猎人长舒一口气继续享受草莓派。

这一次惊险躲过了，该死的Castiel还要多久！

 

***

 

在冥界的时间越久，Dean对想象力的控制越弱，这让他紧张，于是回到最熟悉的地堡躲着。依旧是个坏主意，在世界上最安全的堡垒下，“Sam”无时无刻不在找茬吵架。有时是现在的Sam，揪着他变成恶魔一走了之的事情不放；有时是年轻一些的Sam，把父亲对他们苛求的旧账翻一遍；忽然某天，那个懵懵懂懂的小Sam拿着小勺挖麦片，刚想松口气，又质问起妈妈为什么要跟黄眼做交易……

Dean踢开厨房的门翻找啤酒，并在桌上摊开一个可能是世界上最大的披萨来撒火，这时，Mel走了过来。

“不是现在，老天！”他咕哝着。

“怎么了，Dean？”啊，是“Cas”，当然了。“她”穿着湛蓝那套漂亮的深蓝裹身裙，踩着高跟鞋，每跨一步曲线随之变换，柔软的胸部随着呼吸起伏。

“这回是什么把戏哈？”他无视着对方，端起酒瓶。

一股很大的，无法抗拒的力气扣在他手腕上。不，事情不是这样的！Dean非常确定接下来要发生什么，他努力将思绪甩开，想象一只平原上狂奔的阿拉巴马巨龟……然后他触到了柔软的酥胸，又一次。记忆如电光火石在他的脑袋上擦亮，两人的呼吸融在一起，气氛变得尤为紧张。他硬了，又一次。来不及回到房间，来不及把邪念驱散，他做了件现实中绝对没有发生的事情……

和Ron半玩笑的恶意亲吻不同，Cas的嘴唇紧绷着，正如往日那般严肃。他微微分开双唇，等待猎人进一步举动。技术上他们吻过，抵达冥界的瞬间，Ron已经离开，那一秒中只有他们两个人。Dean假装被恶作剧惹恼了，但没有，他甚至偷偷的有些喜欢这意外的接触。或许当Cas是个女人时事情更“自然”些，Dean知道如何吻一个姑娘，“丰富经验”此刻只能让他混淆，闭上眼睛……是的，Dean并不想见到Mel那迷人的面容，无聊、古板、呆头呆脑的，他的老朋友。他更大胆地抵开对方的门齿，搜寻到更深处。

Cas推开了他，以近乎暴力的方式，Dean的后脑勺重重砸在后巷的硬砖头上——那个猎人准备屈服于天堂，成为Micheal之剑的瞬间——“我把全部给了你，你就是这么报答的？”天使揪住他的领口，狂暴在蓝色的瞳仁中燃烧，把Dean的肺泡挤得一丁点儿空气都不剩。杀了我！下手呀！猎人记得自己当时的绝望和愚蠢。来不及回应，一双炙热的嘴唇烙铁般印上来。

他们再一次分开，Cas身后出现一个巨大的黑洞，强烈的吸力试图将他带走——炼狱之门——“抱歉，Dean……我……”不，Cas！猎人死死抓住同伴的手，如果不这么做……“快走！”Cas！这是天使将自己留在炼狱前说的最后一句话。我不能放弃你！Dean咬紧牙关拖住对方的胳膊，几近绝望地咆哮着，仿佛押上了整个人生的意义……成功了，Cas回到了地面，站在他的面前，活生生的。头顶降临雷霆闪电，仓库投射出巨大的翅膀阴影，他们初次见面的场景。

“Castiel……是我将你从地狱救出来……”

“我知道！”这回不再是直插心脏的锋利匕首，Dean用全部的力气将木楞的家伙揽入怀中，久久不愿放手。太多的后悔，太多内疚，忽然在接触的瞬间被拨乱反正，如果一开始就选择相信有个天使会守护自己，事情会不会很不同？

 

***

 

“拿到了，走吧！”Cas凭空出现。

“嗨，Cas。”Dean绽放出足以媲美加州阳光的微笑。

“我把Cliff锁在水晶里，Ron正在买通反向开门的看守。”

“等等，什么Cliff，什么水晶？”他有些摸不着头脑，手里捧着准备做派的肉馅。

Cas走近，恐怖在他的眉宇间蔓延，“你记得什么？”

“我们准备吃晚饭，Sam和Jessica也会过来，大餐哟。”

“这不是真的，Dean。”

“不，”猎人轻松地笑笑，“你老说我上年纪了记忆力减退，至于每天说一遍么？”

“冥界影响了你的判断，必须清醒过来，记得事情原本的样子。”

“放松，Cas。”Dean放下东西，将手搭在对方肩上，像是安抚一只暴躁的猫，“还有，我爱你。”

“什……”

能让那家伙闭嘴最有效的办法，就是堵上去，Dean轻车熟路地揽住Cas的腰，又按其肩头向后倾倒，对方就被吻了个天旋地转。


	6. 勿忘我

“Cas！快！”……“Cas？”……“见到你太好了，老兄”……“我可不要为此良心不安”……“诅咒与否，我都要你”……“看着我的眼睛，说这些不是真的”……“你这个没骨气的家伙”……“好久没这么开心，这比我跟Sam共处一年都要开心”……“天使，世上没这种东西”……“你是谁？你是什么？”

 

Dean猛得睁开眼睛，头顶柔和的灯光说明他在地堡里，他不是一个人，正在……他瞄到对方棕色柔软的秀发，不管是为了什么，贸然拒绝女士的献吻显然不礼貌，于是他又闭上眼睛，腻歪地在对方唇齿间打了几个圈。“嗨，很高兴见到你。”分开时，他意犹未尽地打招呼，挂上和小妞搭讪时常用的迷人微笑。奇怪的是，对方一脸静默，双唇纠结地抿在一起。

“成……成功了吗？”顺着声音的方向，是神情紧张的Sam。

“嗯……挺成功的。”虽然不知道老弟为何非要选这种时机搅合好事，Dean还在回味刚才的意味缠绵。

“我拿到了，准备仪式吧。”女人的手里变出个水晶球。

“好的，但是……”Sam觉得古怪。

“等会儿再解释。”

有些莫名其妙的Dean跟着另两人走向禁闭室，拉开铁门时，恶魔陷阱的中央绑着个鼻青脸肿的男人。Sam开始在地上摆阵，女人席地坐在男人对面，她托住水晶球，随着施咒进行里头一团雾气开始变换。Dean知道这是身体交换的咒语，或许这是他与Sam办的一桩案子，出于某种原因，他完全不记得了。男人和女人直视着对方仿佛两尊雕像，光影变化间仪式落成，他们低头看向自己的身体又充满敌意地怒视对方，

“别动，Melody，别做任何蠢事！”Sam先一步用枪顶住女人。

这时男人长舒一口气扯了扯身上的风衣站起来，脸上的淤伤神奇地褪去，“Cliff已经把Keller带走了，你也与教会再无瓜葛，我们可以为你提供个出路。”

“哦？好像你知道我想要什么？”

 “你需要你主人的庇佑，我可以让他永远和你在一起，直到生命尽头。”他再次拿出水晶球。

“为什么这么做？”

“我进入过你的皮囊，能感受你的痛楚。” 男人低沉的声音透露无限悲悯。他捏碎了水晶，碎砾散落时耀眼的光束从指间射出，稳健的手掌继而插入Melody的胸膛，将灵魂放入。

 

“哇，皆大欢喜。”Dean还在搜集事件的拼图，他向男人伸出手，“感谢你的帮忙了，朋友。”

“Dean？”Sam拽了一下老哥，“你在干什么？”

“他帮忙解决了案件，表达一下感谢嘛。”Dean又转回去，“我叫Dean，顺便说。”

“你怎么了？”年轻的猎人几乎跳起来，“这是Cas，看在上帝的份儿上。”

“Ca—”

“Castiel，很荣幸。”对方握住猎人的手，做了郑重的自我介绍。

“什么情况，Cas，我完全搞晕了。”Sam有点抓狂。

“冥界篡改了他的回忆，我没时间纠正全部内容，不然就回不来了。”

“所以你……”

“我清除了谬误的部分。”

“这部分是……”

“主要是关于我，”Cas情绪略微起伏，他顿了顿恢复如常，“部分是关于你。”

“老天，你的意识是，他不记得你了？”

“嘿，我就在这儿呢，有什么是我需要知道的么？”Dean高喊着打断。

“事情已经解决了，这就够了。”Cas神情坚定，“我要走了，任何需要帮助的，你们有我的号码。”风衣消失在走廊镜尽头。

“酷哥哈？”Dean扮了个鬼脸，依旧不明就里。和忧心忡忡的Sam对了一眼后，将注意力放在了女人身上，他亲过的女人，“那么，Me-Lo-Di？”

“没兴致，我还要跟我的前男友算笔账，借过……”说话间，Mel变成狼形，从猎人的脚边擦过。

 

***

 

“所以…呃……你还记得多少？”Sam非常担忧，眼神好像在说老哥已经得了什么绝症。

“我记得……”Dean做了个怪腔，“我亲了个小妞，结果变成了男人。Cas-tiel什么的，是不是巫师，水晶球戏法……”

“耶稣，你真的不认识Cas了？”

“我应该认识吗？”

“他是我们最好的朋友。”

Dean瞬间变得很迷茫，在浩瀚的记忆海洋里反复搜寻着这个古怪的名字，如果按照Sam所说他是个朋友，为何脑子里一点痕迹都没有了？

“或许你应该跟Cas聊聊，把缺失的记忆找回来。”

“他走得挺急的，不像是想长谈的样子。”Dean耸耸肩，“如果他真是我们的朋友，总会有机会碰面的。如果不介意的话，哥先去睡个美容觉，好像已经一年没睡那么困。答应我，就算天启2.0也别叫醒我。”他挤了下眼结束对话。

 

Sam是对的，这个Castiel的确是他们的朋友，非常亲密的朋友，这些年与兄弟两并肩作战，Dean在翻看卷宗记录时慢慢拼出了事情的概要。为了将猎人从冥界捞出来，Cas擦掉了自己的故事，或许是处于迫不得已，至少应该抽空过来解释一下细节，而不是把别人的脑子搅成一锅粥。Dean在存放John日记的抽屉里找到一叠老照片，其中一张，也是唯一留下Cas影像的，一条不存在的时间线——2014年的末日。猎人记得被丧尸追杀的惊险，记得遇到末日战士的自己时如何惊讶，记得Lucifer占有Sam的身体将世界毁灭的洋洋得意，记得自己放手一搏却给碾得粉碎的无法瞑目……可是Castiel？这张照片证明他们并肩战斗过，可是……Dean的脑仁有点疼。

 

***

 

“好像和天使有关，我们可以打电话给Cas。”Sam查看现场后如是说，为了确保老哥明白他的意图，加重语气，“Dean？”

“什么？”

“你打。”面对继续状况外的哥哥，年轻的Winchester憋了下嘴，“已经快三个星期了，你们应该聊聊了。”

“说什么，说抱歉，虽然你是我最好的朋友，我现在几乎不认识你了？”

“是。”

兄弟用眼神打了会儿架，Dean还是没扛过婊子脸，掏出了手机，“等等，突然想到件很酷的事情……”他将东西顶在额头，“我向Castiel祈祷，劳烦他大驾打个电话过来。”睁开眼睛时，Sam的眼眶里几乎只剩眼白了。

“你好，Dean。”没耽搁太久，酷哥就回应了。

“呃…Cas？”猎人还是觉得这样呼叫挺奇妙的，“你能不能过来一趟，这里有个案件……”

“给我地址。”

“他每次都这样吗？”挂了电话后Dean对Cas疏离的反应有些不确定。

 

***

 

“看起来的确是天使的手笔。”Cas扫了眼尸体上液化的部分。

“知道为何你的兄弟又肆虐人间吗？”Dean有些冷漠地看向对方，天使朋友穿着和上次一模一样的行头，或许超自然生物都不需要洗衣洗澡？

“这就是奇怪的地方，我在天使电台里没有听到任何消息，再说杀一个女巫做什么。”他们将目光锁定在挂满水晶的屋子上。

“而她甚至不是真货。”Sam在椅子下缘摸到个按钮，触发了一阵穿堂而过的阴风。

“更奇怪的是，她还是个信徒。”Dean从一堆杂志和泡沫小说中抽出本圣经。

“或许她知道什么？”

“或许天堂发生了什么，我马上去一探究竟。”

“等等，你这么做不是很危险吗？”Cas现在可不是天堂的宠儿，Sam表示担忧，“我们还是先到处打听打听再做计划。”

“嗯……”眼看案情陷入僵局，Dean作了结尾，“到饭点儿了，一起吗？”

 

“我以为记载说，天使不吃不喝也不用睡的呢？”Dean看见Cas认认真真读菜单。

“是这样的。”Cas抬起眼睛，“这些年我学会了入乡随俗，桌上只有你们在吃未免太奇怪了。”

“而PB&J是他的最爱。”Sam的心情不错。

“可惜了这是家汉堡店。”Dean已经瞄上今天的特价巨无霸。

“汉堡也可以。”Cas说。

“他曾一口气吃一百多个，饥荒……”多年之后，Sam对往事很看淡，甚至觉得有趣起来。

“不是什么光彩的故事，差点耽误事情害死你们。”Cas打断，脸色一沉，气氛瞬间变味了。

“几位帅哥准备点餐了吗？”可爱的女服务员及时出现。

“特价巨无霸两份，这位吃草和胡萝卜，给那位酷哥来份三明治。”出于某种习惯，Dean替所有人点好东西。

“酷，今天买三杯可乐再送一杯。”

“呐，我向来不拒绝好意，加在你的小费上。”Dean向女人眨了下眼睛。

“那我就多给你两块冰。”对方瞬间花枝乱颤起来，点着红色的高跟鞋去下单。

 

“你什么毛病？”午餐后，Cas匆匆离开，兄弟也准备上路。

“什么什么毛病？”Dean端着多加的可乐朝Impala走去。

“我制造机会让你和Cas好好聊聊，你却在和服务员打情骂俏？”Sam有些抓狂。

“你瞎了吗？是他不想跟我说话，都不朝我这边看。”这是事实，全程Dean只有边听另两人分析案件边啃汉堡的份儿。“再者，勾搭女服务员是美国公民的责任，她们工作压力那么大……”他忽然小声说，“我拿到她的号码了。”

“是啊，以为我们都没看见那张纸巾么？”Sam摇着头，实在懒得跟这不开窍的家伙说下去。

 

***

 

或许不是条有效的线索，Sam和Dean决定拜访这个地区唯一的教堂了解死者的情况。神父对死者没什么印象，或许上教堂时没骑着扫把去，盘问结束后，兄弟俩被赠送了一次免费的参观。教堂很古老，少说也有上百年历史，是第一批新住民建的，伺候修缮过几次。礼拜堂和其他任何教堂没有太多区别，甚至有些破落寒酸，没想到踱步到地下却别有洞天。一口口整齐的石棺木埋葬了世代奉献于主的圣人信徒，最里头一尊玻璃透明，躺着具严重碳化的尸体，周围堆满了鲜花，死于肺结核的Veronica嬷嬷。或许经手了太多灵异事件，地下墓穴让兄弟俩不绝汗毛倒立，既然没什么异常，还是走为上策。

 

“这里最近的汽车旅馆……”Sam准备找个安静的地方继续查资料。

“Uh-”Dean打断，扬起手机晃晃，“猜猜谁刚发了短信。”

“不会吧，”Sam脑仁又疼了，“认真的？”

“不认真么？”

“得了，那妞顶多5分，而且我们还有工作。”

“那是个可爱的女士，你怎么敢！”他做出吃惊状，“再者，无聊的功课交给你，一贯如此。”比了个双枪，Impala的主人就把老弟留在大街上扬长而去。

 

***

 

或许女服务员真的只有5分，个人问题当前，陌生小城的匆匆过客，也没什么好挑剔的。为了显得绅士，Dean“慷慨”地在三星酒店划了盗用信用卡，女士甚至有些动容了。他们可能调了会儿情，当猎人把手指伸向对方黄绿色的制服拉链，女人扭动了一下挣脱出去——事前基本礼貌，头发里全是炸鸡味可太扫兴了。女伴去了浴室，Dean叫了房间餐，为接下来的“大动作”补充点体能。

咚咚！该不是讨厌的服务生过来讨小费了吧，哥今天的银子都花在泡妞上了，没门！Dean有些生气地去开门打发，正面迎上一脸阴沉的Castiel，见鬼的Castiel！

“Sam告诉我你在这儿。”

“好吧……就不能打个电话？”Dean老大不情愿地回应，希望这位天使大人有点眼色看得出房间里的状况。

“Sam说你不接电话，他查到了你的信用卡记录。”Cas边说边往门里走，“我问了门童有没有一辆黑色老爷车。”

“你知道你会为这句话吃子弹么？”朋友与否，绝不能侮辱Impala。

“Sam检查了那本圣经，觉得教堂有问题，建议我们再去看看。”他扫向丢在地上的快餐店制服，狐疑地皱起眉头。

“呃哦？他为什么在这儿？”世界上最尴尬的事情发生了，女伴换了身蕾丝半透的内衣挂在浴室门口，一脸惊讶地发现房间多了个人，瞬间变得不悦，“说好的可不是这样。”

“不不不不……不是这样的，他不该出现的。”Dean试图亡羊补牢，不过对方已经开始收拾自己的过夜袋。

“听着，或许我是罗马尼亚裔，不代表我那么随便。”女伴重重摔门而去。

“现在我明白你为何不接电话了。”Cas在旁冷冷总结。

 

***

 

“我们来找什么？”Dean打开电筒，一束光正好打在大厅的十字架上。

“Sam说在这儿碰面。”Cas朝四周张望熟悉环境。

“如果教堂有什么古怪，我建议从地下室开始。”猎人想起瘆人的棺木群。

“走吧。”

从酒店出来的一路，两人对“突发状况”闭口不谈，事实上他们根本不说话，Cas安静地坐在副驾驶全程目视前方，像是进入待机状态的机器人。Sam提到天使的性格有些严肃，不过Dean感觉对方是在针对自己。

“Sam想让我们好好谈谈。”Dean总是先说话的那个。

“关于什么？”

“关于我的失忆。”

“我说过是迫不得已的举措，不然你就会永远困在冥界。”

“至少可以帮我把缺失的部分补回来。”

Cas沉默了一会儿，盯着石棺后面的空墙发呆，“没有我，你依旧拯救了世界。”

“为什么说得你可有可无完全不重要似的，Sam的版本可不是这样的。”Dean闪到空墙前面，“是那个吻困扰你了么？”

“不！”对方否定得掷地有声，可随后干咽的那声却在凝固的空气中回荡。

“是那个叫Ron什么的死神搞的鬼好么，我没意识到亲了谁，那个小妞又变成头狼，相比你，我更介意一些。”

“我不介意那个亲吻，”Cas顿了顿，“也不介意你不记得我。”

“好吧。”Dean从没见过这么固执的人，一股子无名火升腾起来。

他们的目光在昏暗的光线下交错，穿过深蓝色的瞳仁，是翻涌的激荡，是……苦楚？Castiel，你是谁？天堂的战士、反叛的天使、死去过无数次又每每重返人间……“很乐意为Winchesters流血”……一个意外的片段忽然浮现，Cas微笑着，将一小管血塞到猎人手里。

“Cas？”他迟疑地说出这个陌生的名字，万般思绪捶打着脑壳四处找出口，没有具体的原因，一滴眼泪不经意地坠落，“发生了…什么？”

对面的人站近了一步，歪过脑袋观察泪痕的反光，眉宇的间隙又近了几分，“Dean，我……”

 

越过Cas的耳际，一个黑影正在靠近，直觉使然，Dean用尽全部的力气将同伴一把推到旁边，举起手电筒时倒抽口凉气，“婊子养的！”距离他一公尺的地方，是头戴花冠的Veronica嬷嬷的干尸，正将一把尖刀举在半空。干尸嬷嬷又逼近一步，准备下手时，枯柴般的手臂被Cas一把扣住。天使没多说，眼睛里闪动荣光，随即敌人本就空空如也的眼窝喷出火苗。干尸颤动着后退两步，大家屏息凝视等着它烧成灰，火苗最终熄灭后，尖刀再次被举过头顶。

“什么鬼！”

Cas同样很震惊，他歪过脑袋观察，“我从未想过这点……”

“啥！”Dean收缩的瞳孔倒映尖刀的反光。

“我杀不了已死的东西。”

“还真帮忙！”

干尸嬷嬷似乎听见了，洋洋得意地朝天使瞥了下头，然后朝猎人发起正式攻击。或许它死了，不知道介不介意被脚踹？Dean卯足劲跃起一个飞脚，正好踢在对方的腰间，伴随着清脆的断裂声，干尸分成两截落地。猎人刚准备扬眉吐气地拍掉身上的灰，周围的十几口石棺同时发出窸窸窣窣的动静，像是捶打、和指甲刮擦声。

“婊…子…养…的…！！！”整个地下室回荡着Dean惊恐地大喊，两人玩命般地朝出口狂奔。


	7. 剪刀·石头·布

 

“关门！”二人合力堵上地下室的门，不过这块朽木多半支撑不了多久，Cas扛起墙边的大理石水台顶住，暂时赢得了时间。

“该死的，应该带上大砍刀的。”Dean懊悔没有全副武装。逃跑的一路，已经得知子弹和天使荣光都无法阻止骷髅军，唯有蛮力还能打断几根大腿骨。猎人反转手枪，用枪柄狠狠敲缠在自己大腿上的Veronica嬷嬷的脑袋，为了使其分离把花冠扯了个稀巴烂，又踢又踹下，残肢已经看不出原来的模样，但那玩意还是不依不饶地朝他身上爬。这时Cas又举起另一尊大理石水台压上去，伴随吱吱咯咯碾碎的声音，剩下的几根手指还不甘心地颤动。

“该死的！它们是被亡灵附身了吗？”猎人一个激灵爬起来。

“不知道，我从未见过这种东西。”Cas警惕地观察对象。

“有一个办法得知。”他舀了些石台里的圣水洒在干尸表面，既没有刺痛也没有冒烟，不是鬼魂。

这是什么鬼玩意！在有时间继续做实验前，木门的插销快要从墙上脱落下来，背后十几个鬼玩意正准备冲出来将他们生吞活剥。

 

“你觉得圣火对它们有用吗？”Dean抓起圣坛上的油壶。

“对我有用。”

来不及实施更周密的计划，干尸们终于冲破阻碍涌入大堂时，基本上见一个泼一个，泼一个点一个，不一会儿到处都是奔跑的火球。通常的猎魔程序，你找到正确的杀死对方的武器，问题解决，如果不是……尽管浑身冒火，敌人的战斗力完全没有受到影响，猎人不得不从“主”那儿借了两根最粗的铁烛台，看准目标就抡。Cas的力气更大，掀起一排长椅砸过去，场面无比混乱。

尽管逃跑不是光彩的事情，总比把命丢了强，Dean瞥到大门的位置，卯足力气把烛台甩出去击倒挡路的干尸，看准机会拔腿就跑。糟糕！两团烧的最旺的火球挡住了去路，它们没有马上飞扑，而是步步紧逼将人赶回“狩猎场”。该死的Castiel去哪儿了？这节骨眼上连个支援都没有？Dean的余光里扫了两圈，感觉这回真的要完蛋了。

“Dean，这里！”那家伙忽然站在告解室的房顶大喊，用从墙上拆下的管风琴铜管作武器，掷标枪般射向威胁同伴的目标。

“操…的…咧！！！”带着一个屋子的“随从”，Dean开始了虎口脱险之旅。

踩在燃烧的干尸背上，猎人终于抵达告解室，将薄如薯片的门板合上，如果真的能抵抗个一时半会儿。这时告解室顶部被Cas一记铁拳击穿，他伸出手臂想要把同伴拉上去，然而脆弱的木板没能支撑多久轰然坍塌，天使顺势掉落下来。好极了！！！透过网状窗户一大波敌人已经靠近，两人却挤在狭小的空间里几乎不能转身。

“屏住呼吸！”Cas忽然用手掌将Dean的口鼻捂得严严实实。还在状况外的猎人刚想挣扎，他干脆整个人压了上来，死死扣住同伴。

“呜呜！呜呜呜？”Dean火冒三丈地瞪过去。

“我认为它们是跟踪呼吸判断方位。”

“唔？”

“看，它们停下来了。” Cas瞥了下头，门外的敌人们正彷徨地游荡，不再发起攻击。

“呜呜？”

“大部分死尸都追着你，第一个攻击你的花冠女人，她几乎没有意识到我的存在。”当然，天使拥有荣光的保护，想憋多久憋多久。

棒-极-了！Dean翻了个白眼。尽管威胁暂时解除了，可是老天，离开氧气可没办法活，已经过了多久了，半分钟？一分钟？青筋渐渐从脑门上凸起。Dean扯掉对方的手使劲呼了口气气，嘴巴还没来得及闭上，又被Cas死死按住。也就是一秒钟的举动，大厅的干尸闻到了异常警觉地靠近。两人绷紧神经凝视彼此，这样耗下去可不行。Dean可以管住自己的肺，他们达成共识，推开门时，一只燃烧的干尸正好挡在面前。或许是被追怕了，猎人本能地向后一缩，正好靠在还没有走出隔间的同伴身上，火光映上他们的脸颊。Dean很确定他的脸现在是紫色的，回头是一脸惨色的同伴，那家伙更怕火，好极了！

 

***

 

“Dean！Cas！”在两人合力将门廊拆下来抵在一排干尸腰上拼死抵抗之际，大救星Sam终于出现了。年轻的猎人手里一杆猎枪，伴随着有力的上膛声音，冒火的弹药脱膛而出。Dean本想告诉弟弟子弹没用，不过看见子弹在空中划出紫色的火星，Sam可是有备而来的。几乎一打一个准，被击中的干尸如脱线的木偶般散落在地失去战斗力。

 “女巫子弹，加大号。”弟弟抬起枪杆。Dean比了个大拇指，同时将误吸入的干尸灰从喉咙里清出来。

“很显然我们中埋伏了。”战斗结束后，看着满地的碎尸残骸，他们开始整理头绪。

“是巫术。”Cas接Dean的话。

“我总觉得尸体有蹊跷，就去了停尸间，从喉咙里抠出个巫术袋。”Sam开始解释自己的侦查，“我想打给你，电话转入语言信箱。”

“等等，我没接到你的电话。”

“我接到Sam的电话去找你。”

“不，是你打给我说你们已经在教堂了。”

说到这里，三个人停了下来，事情不太对劲。Dean赶紧摸口袋，诡异的事情发生了，那根本不是他的手机。

“快餐店的小妞！”他惊呼。

 

“是在说我吗？”不知什么时候，十字架下多了个人。

“让我猜猜，女巫哈？”

“Kiki The Mighty。”

“每个人都要搞个头衔，有趣。”Dean扫过身着紫色长披风的女人，脑子里自动浮现酒店里的香艳画面，“别告诉我你已经超过五百岁，真身和跟梅丽珊卓似的。”

“那女演员挺辣的。”Sam突然插话。

“脱掉红宝石的版本。”

“噢……”弟弟不忍闭起眼睛。

“废话够了吗？”女巫抬高嗓门，“你们杀了我的姐姐，想轻松脱身可没那么容易。”

“哦，那乌鸦婆娘是你亲戚啊，那你能变成什么？”Dean脑补了几种可能后打断自己，“别告诉我，今晚毁得一毛不剩了。”

“交出罗盘，让你们死个痛快。”

“第一，东西出门忘带了，第二，你真以为能干掉我们？”

“和我自大的姐姐不一样，我做功课了，”女巫撩开宽大的袍子，本以为会看到一截大腿什么的，Dean满脑子还是对方穿着性感内衣的画面，然后她手里多了一颗血淋淋的人头，“Cliff这只老狐狸也救不了你们。”巫师的脑袋顺着台阶滚到三个人脚边，战事一触即发。Sam将多准备的手枪递给Dean，他们的天使朋友抽出武器挡在了两人身前。“啧啧，关于你们的宠物天使，我有特别的安排。”她从指甲里弹出颗火星，抛物线落地时在地面砸出一团火焰，火势顺着地砖缝隙一路烧到墙根继续蔓延，将整个教堂包围在火海里。与此同时，满地被打趴的干尸又开始动弹，支撑着已经七零八落的残肢纷纷爬起来。

三人将背靠在一起观察四周，敌众我寡，子弹所剩无几，局势很不利。

 

他们用光了一切可以当做武器的东西，将干尸揍得七零八落，残肢只要多于两个关节，还能拼命爬过来。这是三人面临的最艰苦的战斗，血腥、残酷、没完没了。擒贼先擒王，期间尝试了好几次直接去攻击女巫，且不论对方抬手就能将人抛沙袋一样丢出去，落地时正好砸在火圈边缘，Dean都能闻到头发上的焦味。

“是时候将游戏升级了。”女巫双手上托，打散的尸块漂浮起来重新组合，粘合成一个将近两米的怪物。巨怪一脚踩在圣火油流过的地方，火苗便顺着肢体一路燃烧，瞬间变成团火球。

“不会吧。”Dean感觉自己都已经没有爬起来的信心了。

“来呀！”年轻的猎人高喊着，抱起粗大的铜管冲过去，金属斜切角径直插入敌人的中段。怪物在冲击中踉跄了一下，为了将其绊倒，猎人搬动铜管往侧边跑。女巫知道如何操纵自己的玩具，顺势转动手腕使其保持平衡，继而又加快速度，巨大的离心力下，杠杆另一端的人甩出去。

“Sam！”

没来得及多担心弟弟的情况，Cas已经飞扑到怪物身上，无视火舌的舔舐，将手掌插入尸块拼接的缝隙中生掰。高温下，天使战友的脸开始冒血，没一会儿浮现大大小小的水泡，风衣渐渐被火舌吞噬。

不！现在Dean充分意识到为何Cas是他最好的朋友，没有人、或者神，会为两兄弟如此豁命，绝不会有。他必须救他，不然就太迟了。火焰几乎将同伴吞没，Dean去揪后衣领——还没有烧着的部分——可那家伙执着的要命，喉咙里扯出怒吼誓要将怪物撕碎。干！猎人也将手臂伸进火里，拦腰抱住对方。Cas可不是小个子，更何况他根本不愿放弃。

“别管它了！”

“我必须！”

女巫的注意力完全放在控制怪物上，紧要关头Sam从旁偷袭，捡起掉落在地的大十字架找准砸在那婊子的后脑上。怪物突然失去力量，被Cas徒手掰成两半，完成这一壮举后，瘫软在身后那人的怀里没了意识。Sam再次被丢出去，这次狠狠砸在石柱上，落地以后不再动弹。只剩下Dean和无所不能的大女巫对决，而他几乎没有砝码了。

“可人儿留到最后。”Kiki扬着胜利的微笑，朝空中抛着一只小小的巫术袋，“我可以把你做成木偶，用黄沙塞满你的内心，从此任我摆布。”

“这样我们就能去奥兹国历险了，不错的主意。”死到临头，Dean仍不失幽默。“希望还能带上狮子和铁皮人。”他低头看了眼昏死的同伴。

“那么……”女巫悠悠走近，将巫术袋抛掷到半空。Dean不想像个胆小鬼那样闭上眼睛，于是死死盯住目标。奇怪的是，袋子完成上抛准备下落的瞬间，忽然凭空消失了，不可思议的一幕让Kiki大为不解，手掌托举在半空却没有东西落下。

“魔法失灵了哈？”

“不可能！”被冒犯后血气冲向女巫黯淡的皮肤，脸颊上的毛细血管随时都能爆裂。

不可能，巫术袋消失三秒后又再同一个方位出现，若无其事般继续完成它的下行路线，稳稳落在女巫的掌中。事情不太对，烟雾从与巫术袋接触的表面升腾，Kiki的手掌发出呲呲的声音，惨叫着丢掉东西掐住自己手腕踉跄着后退，眼睛里满是恐惧，有东西缠上了她！没一会儿，手掌的创口烧成大洞，手指一根根掉落，身体就像着火的纸片，被一点一点蚕食。几乎和她伟大的姐姐Vanessa一样，Kiki惨叫着烧成焦炭，最后只剩一点黏黏糊糊的东西留在地砖上。

 

有人救了他们，问题是，谁！？

一双眼熟的高跟鞋落在不远处，在地上敲出噔噔的声响。鞋子的主人有一双修长的美腿，大腿根部挂着短一寸都极其危险的紧身裙，臀部、腰线、美胸、肩颈……

“Melody？”

“嗨，Winchester。”女人莞尔一笑。

 

“螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。她不该杀掉Keller的，那混蛋是我的，要动手也该是我。要是问怎么找到你们的……”Mel知道对方装了一肚子问号，她举起手里的罗盘，“离开地堡时顺走的，你们还真对美人计没辙啊。”

“谢谢？”Dean不置可否地说。

“本来可以等那老女人把你们解决了再插手的，杀掉她的感觉真是太好了。”她走了过来，周围的火焰像是畏惧一般渐渐熄灭。猎人揪住Cas的风衣，想知道天使之刃平时都是藏哪儿的，突然间喉咙就被魔法锁住呼吸不得。“想都不要想。”解除威胁后，女人蹲下来试探Cas的脉搏，又若无其事地退开，“抹点药膏就好了。”她收起魔法。

“你…你不准备杀我们？”与主人合体后，对方可是顶级巫师了。

“我只是头灵兽，没你们人类那么复杂。你的宠物帮了我们一回，所以扯平了。”Mel颇为不屑地回答。

“他不是我的宠物。”

“介于他的行为，该是你的灵魂伴侣才对，我们灵兽就是这么理解的。”是时候退场了，女人四爪着地，轻巧地摆荡着毛茸茸的尾巴，从一片碎尸残骸中溜达出去。

 

***

 

三人回到地堡享受大战后的第一口啤酒，虽然Cas用荣光消除了身上的伤痕，每每看见那张严肃带着凝重的脸，Dean还是会想到教堂里烧成融蜡的惨状。Cas是他的朋友，最好的朋友，Dean反复琢磨。

“嗨，伙计。想说……好一场战斗。徒手拆了那玩意，很厉害了。”他做开场白。

“没什么。”不知是否因为突如其来的赞许，对方有些不好意思，目光朝着角落里躲。

“这跟对付Dick Roman有的一拼，如果那会要有你帮忙，就轻松多了。”Dean端起瓶子，正好瞄到弟弟甩来个眼神。

“Dean……”Sam憋了一会儿还是没忍住，“干掉利维坦时Cas也在。”

“噢！这就尴尬了。”

“没关系，将利维坦送回炼狱主要是你们的功劳，更别说是我打开的……”

“咳咳，”Sam干咳两声，气氛陷入尴尬。

“我好像有点发现失忆的好处了。”Dean建议大家碰了这杯各自歇了。

 

“敲敲，里头有人吗？”这是废话，Sam将Cas强行挽留下来。

“门没锁。”Cas站在空地上，双手垂在风衣两侧，像是在待命。

这是场必须进行的对话，Dean也是在房间转了好久才鼓足勇气，“关于失忆的事情，我理解你做了必须的事情。只是有些细节没有想明白，希望你帮忙填补空白。”

“可以问Sam。”

“那家伙讲了很多，我想听你的版本。”

“为什么？”Cas歪了下头，大概是他的习惯动作。

“可能听起来很基，当你差点给圣火融了的时候，我突然很害怕失去你，好像是内心深处爆发出来的恐慌。有那么种感觉，这种事情曾经发生过，是吗？”

Cas欲言又止，以一种难以名状的神情看着猎人，好像是在审视对方的一生。

“冥界里发生了什么？你到底在回避什么？”

“我没有……”

“扯谎！还是很烂的那种。”

“抱歉。”他垂下眼睛。“在冥界的时候，你陷入了谬误的思维，继而由此发展出不存在的记忆。”

“这你说过，问题是，什么谬误？又跟你有什么关系？”

“Melody……”

“和你交换身体的灵兽？”

“她，呃……”Cas瞥了下眼睛，开始整理话术，“我们交换了身体……”

“非要这么挤牙膏么，杀了我吧？”

“她代替了我。”

“嗯？”

“所有关于我的故事，都变成了她。我想你应该对她有感觉……”他停在了关键的地方。

Dean揣摩其中的措辞，联想到灵兽吸引人的外表，马上意会，“所以我，呃，我跟……”

“保有这些谬误的记忆，回到现实世界后会很麻烦。”

“明白了，你救我于红颜祸水哈？”

Cas吐出释然的笑意，“如果你想这么理解的话。”

Dean忽然如释重负，“多亏你这么干了，哈？”他多余地干笑了一声。

 

***

 

“所以说，你爱上了Cas？”

Sam很会挑时候，非要等提起咖啡杯再说话，Dean呛了好久才缓过来，“认真的么，斯坦福的逻辑水平就这样？”

“基于你告诉我的，是！”年轻的猎人适时翻了个白眼。“这段时间我也研究了冥界，大部分人在死后都有未了的情节，沉迷于悔恨不断修改记忆直到无法自拔，于是永永远远困在其中。而你心底一直爱着Cas，所以……”

“不对！”Dean特意拿出跟手指强调，“是我对Melody的皮囊起了色心。”

“Dean。”弟弟加重语气，“这么多年了，我都很意外至今你们没有更进一步。当Cas说和你有更深的羁绊时，我都嫉妒了。”

“我不记得。”

“我是在场证明。”

“退一万步，就算我喜欢这个叫Castiel的天使，那也是……”他必须找个词给自己开脱，“兄弟之爱！”继而又小声补充一句，“我又不是基佬。”

“看在圣经的份儿上，天使又没有性别！”Sam抱着脑袋长叹。

“或许一开始他挑一副女人皮，我们就成了。”

回声还在厨房里盘旋，门口多出来一个人，“伙计们。”当事人用着平常的口吻打招呼。

“Cas，呃……”Sam首先慌了，祈祷他们聊天声音没那么大。不对，天使什么都听见了。

“我是来道别的。”

“干嘛这么急？”

“已经过了一夜了不是么，是时候上路了。”

“你要去哪儿吗？”

“虽然这件事和天使无关，但也提醒我，天堂目前还一团糟。所以，再会了。”

“那么……”Dean觉得还是有必要说两句，“保重。”

伴随铁闸门开合声，Sam瞬间变脸瞪着哥哥，“你知道Cas只是随便找了个借口，天堂一直一团糟。”

“那也是他的问题。”

“问题在于你！”

 

***

 

“这次什么案子？”Dean看见Sam在整理旅行袋。

“去拜访个灵媒。”

“哇，邪门玩意哈？”

本以为Sam会继续把案件细节讲清楚，结果大脚怪已经匆匆往外赶。

 

“好的，尸体在哪儿？”Impala停在一间极其普通的屋舍外，周围是鸟语花香的郊外风光， 完全不似平日紧张诡异的气氛。

“关于这个……”Sam开始支支吾吾。

Dean认得出这幅表情，暗地里自作主张而内疚的表情，“什么猫腻？”

“我反复在想你跟Cas的事情。”

“又来？”头顶的阳光让人无比头晕，他无力搭在车顶。

“听我说，”Sam开启了他的劝导会，“Cas说他‘擦除’了你的记忆，这不对，天使不是这么做的。记得死亡骑士曾在我脑子里建了堵墙吗？”

“你指的是丢魂那次？”

“你看，或许他对你做了同样的事情——你的脑子里有堵墙。”

“我的脑子里有堵墙，好极了。”Dean翻了个白眼。

“如果我的推测是对的，Anna的失忆也是这个原理。”

“那个‘地球最后一日让我们共度良宵’的天使Anna？”Dean回忆起车内的香艳时刻。

“你都能记得Anna却不记得Cas，太荒谬了。”Sam没好气地继续，“我们找个灵媒，把墙推倒，你和Cas之间的误会就彻底解除了。”

“都解释过了，是Melody把事情搅得一团糟。”

“那也应该把记忆找回来。”

“就不明白了，”Dean话锋一转，“你这么起劲干嘛？”

“这是关乎你和Cas！我可看不下去你们一直这么别扭……”Sam灵机一动，“五十块，你爱的是Cas，跟Mel根本没关系。”

“你什么时候这么阔了，吃素省下来的？”

 

Dean根本拗不过弟弟，垂头丧气朝小屋挪。他对灵媒没太多好印象，仿佛是一丝不挂地裸奔，所有念头都暴露无遗。虽然兄弟多年亲密无间，有些事情还是不能全说的。比如，Dean觉得Castiel挺有吸引力的，严肃有男子气概，徒手撕开怪物的那刻，令人血脉贲张到汗毛都无法附在皮肤上，换做他是个女人，早就倾慕到晕厥。在教堂的一些细节忽然浮现在脑海里，墓穴里对方欲言又止地看着他的时候，告解室里贴在一起用手死死捂住他嘴的时候，战斗中昏死在他怀里的时候，非要说是“兄弟之爱”，好像也有点怪怪的。令Dean担忧的是，万一Sam是对的呢？万一他真的是基呢？

 

“我看到你的问题了。”灵媒抢先一步说。

“天！”这就是Dean担心的，一眼看穿。

“别这么紧张，Missouri一定对你太严苛了。”多亏提到那个厉害的女人，Dean更加如坐针毡。

“那么，你能做到吗，推倒这堵墙？”Sam问。

“墙？哈哈哈？”灵媒耻笑起来，“天使，过誉的生灵，它们的法力没有传说的那么厉害。你说那是墙？在我看来也就是几块补丁，像是我孙女的作业簿，全是涂改液。”

“能帮助我们吗，他真的很需要这些记忆。”

“是吗？”Dean觉得弟弟夸大了问题。

“他不希望你错过真爱。”

“不不不……”他挤出全宇宙最尴尬的笑容纠正，“是还原事情的真相，他只是个朋友，一个好伙伴。”回头时，Sam正看着自己，“别给我这幅脸，你是我带大的，不需要脑电波我都知道你想什么。”

“你就继续自我逃避吧。”

“就说吧。”Dean知道弟弟会这么说。

 

“就这样？”Dean左右看看，感觉没什么异样。

“要哪样？”灵媒掸了掸衣服。

“没有什么头疼欲裂，痛不欲生？”他记得Sam被推倒墙之后的反应。

“我采用的是温和治疗，”他开始给自己倒茶，“过些日子，睹物思人，特定的场景之下，你会想起了的。”


End file.
